<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blood and Water by Teadum</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25666216">Blood and Water</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teadum/pseuds/Teadum'>Teadum</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Lost Boys (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:15:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>31,578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25666216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teadum/pseuds/Teadum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You and your family move to Santa Carla to start a new life, but there's more to this seaside town than meets the eye.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>David (Lost Boys)/Dwayne (Lost Boys)/Marko (Lost Boys)/Paul (Lost Boys)/Original Character(s), David (Lost Boys)/Original Female Character(s), Dwayne (Lost Boys)/Original Female Character(s), Lost Boys (Lost Boys)/Original Character(s), Marko (Lost Boys)/Original Female Character(s), Paul (Lost Boys)/Original Female Character(s), lost boys - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>116</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Keep going.” You and your brothers groan in unison as your mom flips through the radio stations. She laughs light-heartedly, flipping to the next station. You sit in the back with Michael, your socked feet pushed against your brother’s outer thigh with your back to the door and your sketchbook in your lap. Nanook sitting squeezed in the floorboard in front of you.</p><p>“Ugh, what’s that smell?” Your little brother Sam asks, disgusted. Your mom takes in a deep breath.</p><p>“Ah! That’s the ocean air.” She replies.</p><p>“Smells like someone died.” Sam shoots back.</p><p>“Oh, honey–look guys I know the last year hasn’t been easy but I think you’re really gonna like living in Santa Carla.”</p><p>Michael looks at the Santa Carla sign as you pass, graffiti on the back declaring it the “Murder Capitol of the World.” He shoots you a pointed look over your sketchbook, and you raise an eyebrow, communicating silently with each other as you often did. It wasn’t an exact science, but being twins you were usually pretty good at picking up on what the other was thinking.</p><p>The basic tone of his look was a sarcastic, definitely not something to be worried about, right?</p><p>You response was a simple, at least it won’t be boring.</p><p>—</p><p>You screech as Sam sneaks up behind you and blows an air-horn he’d just found in one of the boxes. You snatch it out of his hands as he laughs hysterically at you.</p><p>You had all made it to your grandpa’s house in one piece and managed to unpack. Your grandpa was a weird dude, but you weighted it out and living in his weird pet cemetery shake on the outskirts of the Murder Capitol of the World together with your family was still marginally better than being homeless, so you accepted it and moved on.</p><p>—</p><p>“Ugh, you little dweeb! I bought this for you to annoy Michael, not me!” You snap. </p><p>“Sorry sis, I don’t play favorites.” He replies, reaching to grab the air-horn back from you. You hold it away from his grasp.</p><p>“Oh no, you just lost your air-horn privileges buddy.” You say, rolling your eyes and laughing while you walk away to hide the device as he sticks out his tongue at you.</p><p>Your little brother was having a harder time adjusting to your new life, so you were all trying to baby him a little. Michael agreed to take him to the boardwalk that night to have some fun. You’d normally have gone with them; the three of you had always been close and your brothers had never excluded you because you were a girl, and in turn you always tried to include Sam even though he was a few years younger than you and Mike. Tonight however, your mom was looking a little lonely, so you decided to take one for the team and head into town with her.</p><p>You walk around the boardwalk with your mother as she talks about this and that. Mostly you just listen, even if you’re not really listening. You knew she just needed to talk–get it all out after everything that had happened after the last year–and it’s not like the boys were the best listeners. You would rather be out having fun, but you loved your family, and if having a night out with your mom every once in awhile kept her happy you would bite the bullet and be the one to go out with her.</p><p>Still, she made sure she was listening to you too.</p><p>“But how are you doing, sweetie? I know you don’t like to show it when you’re having a hard time.” She asks.</p><p>“Mom, I’m fine.” You say, rolling your eyes. She’s right though; even if you weren’t it’s not like you’d tell her. The only one that might have any clue would be Michael, and you could even hide your feelings from him when you tried hard enough. Your mom sighs.</p><p>“Well alright; but you can talk to me if you need to, you know? I’m hoping this can be a new start for us. You might even meet someone nice here!” She half-jokes. You laugh.</p><p>“What if I don’t want someone nice?” You joke back.</p><p>“Oh y/n, do you even know what you want?”</p><p>“Not really.” You admit. “Guess that’s why I’m always alone.”</p><p>You weren’t just talking about love anymore. It’s why your family was important to you; you’d always had a hard time connecting to other people. Now, you just pushed them away automatically out of fear of getting hurt.</p><p>“Oh sweetheart, it’ll happen for you; you just have to give these things time. You have your whole life to find the person that’s right for you.” She says, smoothing your hair away from your face. You smile at her.</p><p>“Yeah, sure mom.” You say just to appease her. You hear crying, and the two of you spot a little boy standing alone.</p><p>“Oh, I better see if I can find his mother; I’ll be right back sweetie.” Your mom says, squeezing your hand before she heads off to talk to the boy.</p><p>You pull the headphones up from around your neck as you watch her walk the boy into a video store. You started the mixtape in your walkman as you saw a group of leather-clad boys walking through the store. Maybe your mom would only take a minute and you wouldn’t be listening for long, but then again with the way the video store owner was eyeing her maybe not.</p><p>The boy’s mom rushes into the store, and after a minute they walk out, the boy holding a sucker in his hand. That should’ve been the end of it, but as you suspected, the video store guy started up a conversation with your mom, only stopping briefly to say something to the punk boys as they exited the shop. You watched them as they walked towards you, looking down as they got closer. You expected them to walk past, but you were soon staring at four sets of boots crowding around you.</p><p>“Whatcha listenin to babe?” A voice asks, having lifted one side of your headphones to gain access to your ear.</p><p>“Probably a little too deep for your tastes, glamrock.” You reply, stepping away from him as you take off your headphones.</p><p>“This one’s got a mouth on her.” The bleach blonde says, giving you a smirk.</p><p>“A mouth and legs.” The glamrocker grins, admiring you lips before sliding his eyes down your body to admire your bare legs, exposed by your jean shorts.</p><p>“And ears.” You say rolling your eyes at him. He doesn’t seem to care. “She also has eyes: and she can see the four of you are nothing but trouble. So why don’t you use your legs and walk away now, because I’ve got nothing else to say to you.”</p><p>“Oh, I like her; she seems like a good time.” That was the curly-haired blonde. He had a devilish grin as he looked you over. “Sure you don’t want to have some fun with us babe?”</p><p>“Pass. Besides, I’m busy.” You reply flatly.</p><p>“You don’t look busy.” That was the big brunette. He was watching you with a curious smile.</p><p>“Yeah well, looks can be deceiving.” You shoot back.</p><p>“Oh sweetheart, we know.” The bleach blonde replies. The boys all give each other knowing grins, and you feel you’re the only one not in on the joke.</p><p>“Sorry about that y/n, Max and I got to talking and honey, it’s so great, he offered me a job and–oh, who are your friends?” Your mom briskly walks back over to you.</p><p>“They’re no one mom–just leaving, actually.” You say, going up to link arms with your mom. The boys look at you, your mom, the video store, then each other, and sinister smiles spread across their faces before they finally look back down at you. A silent conversation had just occurred between the four of them; you weren’t sure what was said, but you know something had just been communicated.</p><p>“Oh sure, we’ll let you get back to your night ladies.” The bleach blonde said, suddenly willing to cooperate now that your mom was there. He looked back over at you, his icy blue eyes burning like fire through you. “We’ll see you later, y/n.” He made sure to emphasize your name, before the four of them walked off, getting on some stripped down bikes and riding off into the night.</p><p>—</p><p>When you get home you head straight to your room and pull out your sketchbook. You turn on some music and immediately start sketching the four boys you’d met earlier that night. They’re rough sketches, but you feel a need to capture their faces on paper.</p><p>Sure the boys were handsome–there was no denying that–but there was more to it. Their was a fierceness in their eyes that was almost primal, and you wanted to try and see if you could catch even a fraction of that fire in a sketch.</p><p>As you sketched, you thought about your brief encounter with the boys. You had pushed them away like you did everyone else, and you knew you hadn’t been wrong about them being trouble, but some small part of you wondered if you had maybe made a mistake. Maybe you shouldn’t have been so quick to dismiss them; your mom had said this was a chance for you all to have a fresh start, maybe you should try to be more open to new possibilities. At least those boys weren’t afraid to be different, like so many other people were. You liked that about them.</p><p>Still, you would need to be cautious around them–if you ever saw them again.</p><p>When Michael and Sam finally got home, you headed to Michael’s room. You plopped down on Michael’s bed, legs falling unceremoniously into his lap with a thud.</p><p>“Ugh, could you not?” He groans, pushing your legs off as you laugh.</p><p>“Aw, what’s wrong bro? Rough night?” You ask. He just sighs. Oh boy. “Okay, tell me about it.”</p><p>He tells you all about the concert, about the girl he saw, then how she rode off with a group of teen bikers.</p><p>“Wait, were their four of them?” You ask.</p><p>“Uh, yeah?”</p><p>“What’d they look like?”</p><p>“I don’t know y/n; they were punks.” He says, annoyed. “The guy she rode off with–he had bleached hair, and a black leather jacket.”</p><p>You jump up and sprint to your room, rushing back and throwing yourself onto the bed. You open your sketchbook and hand it to Micheal.</p><p>“Was it these guys?” You ask, showing him the sketches you’d done of the boys you’d met earlier. He looked down at the drawings then back at you, confusion spread across his face.</p><p>“Yeah.” He replies. “Y/N, why are there drawings of these guys in your sketchbook?”</p><p>“Because I met them tonight too–when I was out with Mom.” You answer. “So what are the odds of us both meeting the same gang of bikers on our first night here in a town this big?”</p><p>“Slim.” He replies, looking back down at your sketchbook. Then, his brows scrunch together. “Why’d you draw them?” You blush, snatching the sketchbook from his hands.</p><p>“Well why not? I can draw whoever I want.” You say defensively.</p><p>“Sounds pretty creepy ” He jokes, smirking at you.</p><p>“Says the stalker who followed around a hot girl he didn’t know all night.” You reply, picking up a pillow and hitting him in the face with it. You jump up and run away laughing before he has the chance to retaliate.</p><p>—</p><p>As you lay in bed that night your head was swimming in thoughts. Moving to Santa Carla was your opportunity to start over and be someone new, to live a new life, and maybe meeting those boys tonight was a sign. You decided if you saw them again you would give them a chance, see if they were just trying to play with you like you’d thought, or if it really could lead to something more interesting.</p><p>You hoped you’d see them again soon.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You want me to find you some hair gel to go with that sweet leather jacket, Ponyboy?” You ask with a condescending smirk. “How about a switchblade? You want I should find you some Socs to rumble with, Sodapop?” You mock.</p><p>“Shut up y/n.” Michael snaps, adjusting the collar on his new jacket as you laugh. You had to admit, it did look good on him, but the whole thing just seemed so ridiculous.</p><p>“Oh come on Mike, what are you doing? Changing your whole look for some girl you saw once, whose name you don’t even know?”</p><p>“It’s not like that, okay?” He says defensively. “This is a new town–we can be whoever want to here. I just feel like an image change would do me good.” You roll your eyes.</p><p>“Yeah, sure Michael.”</p><p>You walk past a large, tattooed man doing ear piercings. Michael looks over at the scene, clearly interested. You shoot him an exasperated look.</p><p>“You can’t be serious?” Before he has time to respond, a pretty girl with wild brown hair leans over his shoulder.</p><p>“It’s a rip-off.” He looks over at her, instantly entranced. “If you want your ear pierced I’ll do it for you.”</p><p>You shoot him a look, eyebrows raised. Is this hot concert girl?</p><p>He looks back, gesturing his head. Yes, now get lost!</p><p>You huff, falling in step a few paces behind them. You listen in on their conversation, if for no other reason than Michael was your ride here and if he ditches you you’ll be stuck on the boardwalk alone with no way home until he decides to come back and get you.</p><p>You roll your eyes so hard you think you’ll lose them in your skull when you hear the tone she uses to say her name. STAAAR. Ugh, gag me. You listen to her lazy flirting, and watch your brother eat up every word. This was just sad; but then again it’s not like he had been following her around because he liked her witty repartee.</p><p>They reach Michael’s bike, and he asks Star if she wants to get something to eat, and she gives a very enthusiastic ‘okay.’ You’re really killing it, Mike.</p><p>Great, looks like I’m stuck on my own.</p><p>No sooner had the thought crossed your mind, Michael and Star are suddenly surrounded by a group of familiar bikers.</p><p>“Where you goin’ Star?” The bleach blonde asks her, authority in his voice.</p><p>“For a ride.” She responds defensively. “This is Michael.”</p><p>“Come on, let’s go.” Michael tries to get Star onto his bike.</p><p>“Star?” The leader isn’t letting up, and after a tense moment she gives in, heading over to get on the back of his bike. The other boys chuckle, clearly amused.</p><p>“You know where Huston’s Bluff is overlooking the point?” He asks Michael.</p><p>“I can’t beat your bike.” Michael admits.</p><p>“You don’t have to beat me Michael, you just have to try and keep up.”</p><p>Oh crap! You were so wrapped up in watching the scene play out you nearly miss your chance.</p><p>“Hey wait!” You shout, walking over. The boys looked surprised to see you–Michael just looks annoyed. “Mind if I come too?”</p><p>“Hey, it’s the hottie from the video store.” The glamrocker smirks. “What’re you doing here babe?”</p><p>“Yeah, I thought you didn’t want to play with us?” The curly haired boy shoots you a wolfish grin.</p><p>“Just back off y/n.” Michael says in a low voice.</p><p>“And miss out on an opportunity to watch you embarrass yourself? Not a chance.” You respond with a smile.</p><p>“Wait, you guys know each other?” The bleach blonde asks.</p><p>“You mean you don’t see the resemblance?” You reply sarcastically. Michael sighs.</p><p>“She’s my twin sister.” He explains. The boys all share a look, and just like back at the video store you believe more silent communication has just occurred, but you’re not sure what was said.</p><p>“Twins? You don’t say? Well, isn’t that something.” Their leader says, smirking. He looks over at you. “If you wanna tag along kitten we’re not complaining.” He says, smirking. “Marko, you take her.”</p><p>“Oh yes please.” The curly haired blonde in the patchwork jacket grins wickedly. “Come on baby, I’ll make sure you get there in one piece.” He says, winking as he holds out his hand.</p><p>You look over at Michael, who looks back, clearly pissed off. You had expected to ride with him wherever you were going, but if he was going to be a jerk then maybe you should ride with one of the other guys. They probably knew the terrain better anyway; it might be safer with one of them. You stepped over to Marko, taking his hand as he helped you onto the bike.</p><p>“Hold on tight.” You feel like you barely have time to do as he says before you’re racing off down the boardwalk. You latch your arms around his waist in a death grip as you fly down a set of stairs and onto the beach. You hear Marko laughing, and you feel it rumble through his back into your chest. You look back and see Michael hesitate, before he jumps down and follows.</p><p>At first it’s terrifying, the boys aren’t exactly safe drivers, but after a few heart pounding moments you adjust, and the thrill starts to take over. You loosen your grip slightly, just enough to move your head back and feel the wind through your hair. The boys all shout and holler, laughing as they race through the night. Their joy is infectious and you feel an exhilarated smile spread across your face. You laugh, shouting along with them as you speed across the beach in the night air.</p><p>Then, a fog envelops you, and you could hear the bleach blonde goading Michael on, pushing him further. All you could see was the red streaks of their taillights, and the next thing you hear is the sound of the crashing waves and a bike sliding on rock.</p><p>You, the big brunette, and the glamrocker all stop, and you see Michael on the ground, his bike nearly off the edge of a cliff. The leader and Star on the edge next to him, looking down at the ocean below. Michael jumps up, running over to throw a punch at the boy while Star yells.</p><p>“What the Hell are you doing huh?” The other boys surround him in an instant. You didn’t even see them move. “Just you. Come on. Just you.” Michael says, pointing at the bleach blonde. Everything’s tense and you’re not really sure what’s going to happen next. He looks back over at Michael and grins.</p><p>“How far are you willing to go Michael?” The wind howls and the waves crash below you, and the boys smirk like he’s just told a joke.</p><p>Maybe this wasn’t such a great idea.</p><p>—</p><p>The tense scene at the cliff having passed, they hide the bikes and lead you to a cave. At the entrance the big brunette–Dwayne–helps you down into the main room. He holds out his hand so you can steady yourself as you jump, and when you slip he catches you; making sure not to grab you anywhere inappropriate. You were positive the blondes would have used that as a chance to cop a feel.</p><p>“Thanks.” You say, smiling up at him.</p><p>“No problem.” He replies, returning your smile.</p><p>When you get into the cave, David, the bleach blonde, goes into some speech about the resort that had been there that sank in an earthquake.</p><p>“Sounds like it would have been beautiful.” You said, looking around.</p><p>“Oh, it was.” Paul, the glamrocker, replies as he dances around the edge of an old fountain.</p><p>“And how would you know?” You ask, smiling up at him. “You’d have to be the best looking 90 year old on the planet to have seen it before the earthquake took it.” He squats down, grinning like a wolf.</p><p>“Maybe I am?” He says, wiggling his eyebrows at you. You laugh, wondering just how much pot he’d smoked that night.</p><p>“Okay, sure Paul; you’re 90 and I’m the pope.”</p><p>“Damn I hope not; that’d complicate things a bit.” He laughs standing back up to continue dancing.</p><p>Dwayne walks over, smiling at you.</p><p>“I can babysit him for awhile if you’d rather go hang out with your brother.” He offers. You laugh in reply.</p><p>“Thanks, but I’m fine here.” Your smile falters slightly. “Besides, I think Mike’s probably mad that I came along.”</p><p>“Well, technically we invited you first.” Dwayne gives you a knowing smile, and you return it.</p><p>“You seem like a better time anyway babe.” Paul says, wrapping his arms around your shoulders. “You’ve got a better sense of humor.”</p><p>“That’s true,” You say, sliding out of Paul’s hold and laughing as he falls to the ground. “But that only makes Michael fun to have around just so you can mess with him.”</p><p>“A woman after my own heart.” Marko says as he walks up smirking, a cardboard box full of Chinese food in hand. “I think she’s gonna fit in just fine around here.”</p><p>Marko calls everyone together to eat, and you all crowd around as he passes out the food. You sit to Michael’s left, between him and where David sits in an old wheelchair. Michael still seems annoyed with you, but says nothing. You take the container of noodles Marko throws you, and watch as Michael declines the food David tries to hand him.</p><p>“What, you don’t like rice? Tell me Michael, how could a billion Chinese people be wrong?” You can’t help but laugh a little along with the boys as Michael shoots you a glare, before he reaches over and takes the rice.</p><p>It’s quiet in the cave as everyone eats, you watch the boys as they look at each other, as if they’re waiting for something to happen.</p><p>“How’re those maggots?” David asks. You look over at him, then at Michael. “Maggots Michael, you’re eating maggots. How do they taste?” The other boys are laughing. You and Michael both look at his food and see maggots wriggling around in the box. He drops it, spitting out the food in his mouth. The boys all break out into fits of laughter, clearly enjoying messing with Michael just as much as you said they would.</p><p>“Leave him alone.” Star says from the back of the cave.</p><p>You both look at the floor and see the maggots are nothing but rice.</p><p>No way.</p><p>The boys calm down as you and Michael look on, confused. David looks over at Michael.</p><p>“Hey sorry about that. No hard feelings, huh? Why don’t you try some noodles.” He leans over, and you can see the contents of the container as he offers it to Michael: worms. Slippery, slimy, worms.</p><p>“They’re worms.” Michael says, looking almost green.</p><p>“What do you mean they’re worms?” David says, looking back in the carton. The boys laugh. David goes to grab some of the noodle-worms with his chopsticks.</p><p>“Don’t eat–” Michael starts, but doesn’t finish when he sees David put plain noodles in his mouth.</p><p>“They’re only noodles Michael.” He says. Michael snatches the container from David’s hand and looks: they were only noodles. But you had seen the worms.</p><p>“Leave him alone.” Star begs as the boys all laugh.</p><p>“That’s amazing.” You say, staring wide-eyed at David. He smirks, apparently liking the attention. “How did you do that?”</p><p>“You liked that, huh kitten?” He says, leaning over to look at you. You nod, stars in your eyes. You can feel your brother scowl at you, but you don’t care. Clearly he didn’t understand how cool what just happened was. “Would you like me to teach you?” You gasp.</p><p>“Can you really?” You ask.</p><p>“Sure. But first, you have to join us.” He replies.</p><p>Marko suddenly appears with an ornately decorated glass bottle. The other boys are all staring intently at you now, Star looks concerned. David takes the bottle and takes a long, deep drink from it. Whatever it is, he seems to enjoy it.</p><p>“Drink some of this y/n; be one of us.” He says, offering it to you. You take the bottle as the boys start chanting your name. Star comes over to you.</p><p>“Don’t. You don’t have to y/n.” It’s the first thing she’s said to you all night, and you’re not inclined to listen. “It’s blood.” You look over at her, then back at the bottle. It’s got a sweet smell, it’s so intoxicating. You lock eyes with David, and finally you put the bottle to your lips and take a few long drinks. The boys all start cheering and clapping; you hear a wolf whistle, from Paul you imagine.</p><p>“Good y/n. Now, Michael.” David says, turning his attention to your brother.</p><p>You wipe your mouth with the back of your hand and pass the bottle to Michael. He looks at you, knowing full well there’s no way he can refuse now that you’ve done it.</p><p>“Michael…” Star is at his side, trying to talk him out of it, but there’s more name chanting and in another minute he’s drank as well, and the whole cave has erupted in more shouting and cheers.</p><p>The party’s just getting started.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The party really started to pick up after you and Michael drank whatever it was the boys offered you in that strange glass bottle.</p><p>Star and the little boy, Laddie, disappeared somewhere for the night, but the rest of you became more and more wild as you drank and smoked and danced–the effects of the drink clouding your mind. You couldn’t place what it tasted like exactly, knowing that it definitely didn’t taste like alcohol. It had a similar effect on your mind though, making you feel light-headed and carefree.</p><p>Michael was clearly feeling it too, his annoyance at you all but forgotten as he partied with the other boys.</p><p>He, David, and Dwayne had moved to one side of the cave, while you lounged on a couch by Paul and Marko, listening to some music. Paul hands you the bottle.</p><p>“You having fun babe?” He asks with a smile. You grab it, taking another drink as they watch you.</p><p>“Yeah, so much fun.” You say, eyelids weighted.</p><p>“I told you we were a good time.” Marko says, eyeing you like a cat.</p><p>“No, you said I seemed like a good time.” You corrected him. “And you were right.” You added with a smirk. They both laugh.</p><p>“Damn, even when she’s wasted we still can’t win.” Paul says. “You’re too much y/n.”</p><p>“Why did you change your mind about hanging out with us y/n?” Marko asks, moving closer to you on the couch. “It didn’t seem like you wanted anything to do with us yesterday.” You shrug, running your fingers along the jewels on the bottle before sitting it on the ground.</p><p>“I dunno; I guess I thought about it, and maybe moving here was a chance for me to try and be different than I was back in Phoenix.” Paul had moved to your other side, and was now playing with a strand of your hair.</p><p>“What do you mean different? I think you’re great already babe.” He says with a wink.</p><p>“But if I wasn’t trying to be different I wouldn’t be here; the old me never would have just gone with you guys like I did.”</p><p>“Why not?” Marko asks, his hand sliding up and down your arm.</p><p>“Um, well I just–I don’t really trust people, I guess. So when I meet new people I usually just blow them off instead of trying to get to know them.” Why were you starting to feel nervous?</p><p>“That sounds lonely.” Paul smiles, dropping your hair to rub his hand against your cheek. You blush.</p><p>“N-no, it’s fine. I have my mom, and my brothers.”</p><p>“No one else?” Marko asks, leaning in to whisper in your ear. You shake your head, unable to speak. Both boys smile mischievously at you.</p><p>“It’s okay babe, because now you have us.” Paul says, looking into your eyes. Your breath catches as his gaze trails down to your lips. You feel Marko wrap his arms around you, his chin resting on your shoulder. Before you have time to react to him Paul is on you, his mouth firmly planted on yours.</p><p>Holding your face in his hands, Paul tilts your head up, deepening your kiss. You moan, grabbing the front of his jacket, not quiet sure if you mean to push him away or pull him closer. He breaks the kiss and comes back in, and you feel his tongue dance across your bottom lip. You feel Marko placing kisses across your neck and you whimper, breaking your kiss with Paul as you turn you head away, blushing. The boys laugh.</p><p>“Aw, what’s wrong babe? I didn’t peg you for the shy type.” Paul asks, running his tongue from your chin to the base of your ear. You shiver, your face turning beet red.</p><p>“Who would’ve thought? It’s actually kind of cute.” Marko says, placing a line of kisses down your jaw to your neck. “Don’t worry sweetheart, we don’t bite.” The boys both laugh at that, you’re too dazed to understand why.</p><p>Marko moves his hands up to turn your face and kisses you, guiding you to open your mouth. Paul kisses down your collarbone, his hands rubbing the inside of your thigh. Marko’s tongue entwines with yours, and you moan into his mouth. Paul kisses his way back up you neck to your jaw. Marko lets you go, but no sooner is he gone, Paul is there to take his place.</p><p>The two blondes work back and forth, never giving you a chance to catch your breath. There’s always a mouth on yours, a hand in your hair, on your leg, down your shirt. You weren’t even sure who was doing what most of the time and you didn’t really care; you were just desperately trying to keep up with the two of them.</p><p>Things were getting a little out of control, and you could hear your heart pounding like a drum in your ears. The boys showed no indication of stopping as one of them went to undo the button of your pants. Before they had the chance however, they were being pushed off you by Dwayne.</p><p>“That’s enough you two.” He says, reaching down to scoop you up before they have the chance to swarm you again.</p><p>“Dammit Dwayne.” Marko hisses.</p><p>“We were just getting to the good part.” Paul pouts.</p><p>“Not tonight you’re not.” He says. “Now get lost; it’s your turn to babysit the newbie.” They both groan and wander off to the far side of the cave, leaving you and Dwayne alone. He sits down on the couch, placing you gently in his lap.</p><p>“You okay?” He asks. You nod.</p><p>“Y-yeah. I’m fine” You say, your heart still racing. He tucks a piece of hair behind your ear.</p><p>“I’m sorry about them; they can get a little carried away.”</p><p>“It’s okay.” You reply. You wondered what Dwayne was thinking. He was giving you the same kind smile as always, but he had to be thinking something, right? Did he think you were a slut now? After seeing you with Paul and Marko how could he not think that? It’s not like that’s something you’d normally do. So why did you let them?</p><p>Why did you?</p><p>While you sat there, thinking about what had happened, you felt a hand slide into the hair at the nape of your neck. His other hand moved to slip between the hair on your temple, tilting your head back to look up at him. His dark eye locked with yours, holding your gaze before slowly learning in and gently placing a kiss on your lips. He gives you time to pull away, but when you stay he pulls you in tighter, deepening the kiss.</p><p>He starts off with a few long, soft kisses. Things had been so chaotic with Paul and Marko, but Dwayne took his time, being sure to treat you gently. Your breath was already coming short as you adjusted yourself on his lap, moving to straddle his hips. His hands moved from your hair to grab your waist, his kisses coming quicker as you ran your hands through his long hair.</p><p>You felt him smile as your hands moved down to explore his bare chest. He moved to kiss lightly at your jaw, sliding his hands up to your shoulders. You gasped as suddenly, he flips you around, laying you down gently on your back and hovering above you on the couch.</p><p>He leans down, kissing you along your neck down to your collarbone as you moan. You wrap your arms around his back, pulling him towards you. He moves up, kissing you more eagerly than before. His mouth felt so cold against your flushed skin.</p><p>You felt like you could have kissed him forever, but all too soon he pulls away. You look up at him, blushing and panting. The look he gives you tells you he doesn’t want to stop any more than you do.</p><p>“We should probably cool down.” He says, leaning back on his knees. He offers you his hand, helping you sit up. “Anyway, you probably need to sober up a bit. How do you feel?”</p><p>“U-um, fine?” You say, your face still flushed. He was acting like you hadn’t totally just been making out two seconds ago.</p><p>You wondered if maybe it was just normal for them to bring girls back here and pass them around? Was it normal? Were you just another tally mark on a wall somewhere? You didn’t know why you thought maybe you’d be anything different to them–you’d known them a day. God, now you were worse than Michael had been with Star; chasing after a gang of boys like you were some kind of groupie. You barely knew them.</p><p>“You okay?” Dwayne asks, looking concerned. You snap out of it and look over at him. You nod, smiling. Don’t be stupid! You think to yourself. You were right, you did barely know them. They were fun to be around, and they were the closest thing you’d had to friends in a long time. You would have to leave it at that for now.</p><p>I’ll figure out the rest later.</p><p>You and Dwayne went over to hang out with the rest of the group. Marko and Paul are very happy to see you, but kept their hands (mostly) to themselves, opting to keep things PG the remainder of the night. David gave you a knowing smirk, signifying he was fully aware of exactly what you’d been up to, but said nothing about it. Michael had apparently forgotten you were there. To his credit, with all that was happening you had kind of forgotten he was there too. You were just thankful he seemed completely oblivious as to what had gone on between you and the boys. That would be embarrassing trying to explain, particularly since you didn’t really have an explanation.</p><p>—</p><p>After hanging out awhile, David says there’s somewhere he wants to take you, so all six of you head back out to the bikes. This time, David has you ride with him. You all end up at a railroad bridge suspended over a foggy cliff.</p><p>“Perfect timing.” David says as you approach the bridge.</p><p>“What’s going on?” Michael asks, looking around.</p><p>“Michael wants to know what’s going on.” David says. Paul throws his arm around you as the boys all laugh. You laugh too. While you’re not sure what’s so funny, you were always down to laugh at your brother’s expense. “Marko, what’s going on?”</p><p>“I dunno. What’s going on Paul?” Marko asks, throwing his arm around your other shoulder.</p><p>“What a minute, who wants to know?” Paul responds.</p><p>“Michael wants to know.” Dwayne says, coming up behind the three of you and playfully grabbing you around your waist, lifting you up as you laugh.</p><p>“I think we should let Michael know what’s going on.” David says, turning around to face the four of you. “Marko.” He says, looking at the other boy.</p><p>“Goodnight Michael.” Marko says, wiggling his fingers as he walks away. He gives you a quick wink, then jumps off the bridge. “Bombs away!” David smiles at the shock that spreads across your face, before looking over at Michael with a laugh.</p><p>“Bottom’s up man.” Paul says, snapping his fingers before he jumps down with a yell. Dwayne follows immediately after, pointing a set of finger guns at Michael. You fall to your knees to look where they jumped, and see the three of them smiling up at you, hanging on to the underside of the bridge. You let our a relieved sigh. Well, at least they’re not dead.</p><p>“Come with us Michael.” David says before he jumps down, joining the others. Michael leaning down next to you, seeing the boys all laughing and yelling as they hang below the bridge. Paul and Marko kick and grab at each other with their legs as the group all call to the two of you to come down. Michael looks at you and you look back. You knew exactly what he was thinking just by the look in his face.</p><p>We’re not seriously going to do this are we? He asks you.</p><p>God, all those times your dad had asked the two of you ‘If your friends jumped off a bridge, would you do it?’ you never in a million years thought it would be a literal scenario you would have to grapple with one day.</p><p>You swallow the lump in your throat, and try to put on a determined expression.</p><p>It’s time to put up or shut up Mike. You reply.</p><p>You swing your legs around so you’re sitting on the edge of the bridge. You grab hold of one of the metal bars, take a deep breath, and</p><p>oh god I must be crazy</p><p>you slide off the bridge into the open air. The boys go wild, calling your name and yelling at the top of their lungs. They all seem ecstatic that you came down so willingly.</p><p>“Good job kitten.” David smirks at you. Your heart was pounding with adrenaline, your feet dangling over the empty, swirling abyss. You didn’t work out like Michael; you weren’t really sure how long you could keep this up. You looked up at your brother, who was now reluctantly on his way down.</p><p>“Welcome aboard Michael.” Paul says as soon as Michael makes it down. Your arms were already starting to hurt from the strain, but your grip was strong on the bars.</p><p>“Fun huh?” David asks Michael as he dangles in front of him. The boys all laugh.</p><p>Unlike with you, the boys seem interested in giving your brother a hard time. Not that you blame them; if was pretty entertaining to tease him. Maybe it was like hazing? They were giving him a hard time because they’re bringing him into their gang, and it’s a part of his initiation or something? So then what about you? It seems like they want to add you to their gang too, so why aren’t they hazing you the same way?</p><p>You hear a train whistle and start to feel the tracks shake. You and Michael exchange worried looks. The boys excitement grows wild as the train gets closer.</p><p>“Hold on!” David yells as the the train passes overhead. Michael yells something but you’re too far from him to hear what he says.</p><p>The boys are all laughing as the train bounces and rattles the tracks. Your arms are on fire now, your muscles barely managing to hold you up. You scream as Paul suddenly lets go, disappearing into the fog below.</p><p>“Jesus Christ!” Michael yells.</p><p>“Don’t be scared.” Marko grins, yelling as he lets go and plunges into the abyss. David laughs.</p><p>Dwayne shouts, the next to let go and willingly fall into the fog below.</p><p>“Michael. Y/N. You’re one of us. Let go.” David says.</p><p>“And do what?” Michael yells back.</p><p>“You are one of us.” David says again, before letting go to follow the others.</p><p>“David!” Michael yells. He looks over at you, scared and confused, and you look back, unsure of what to do. Your heart was hammering in you chest as the fear threatened to overtake you.</p><p>The train passes you by and you suddenly hear the voices of the boys below you, calling your names. They survived? Maybe the fall wasn’t as far as you thought. Oh god your arms were about to fall off. If they could survive, surely you could too, right?</p><p>Right?</p><p>Michael looks like he’s trying to find a way back up, but suddenly stops and looks back over at you.</p><p>“Y/N, don’t.” He says. Let’s be real, you weren’t climbing your way back up there anyway. You take a deep breath, shut your eyes. “Don’t!”</p><p>You scream as you fall through the air. You feel weightless as the darkness overtakes you.</p><p>—</p><p>You feel yourself being carried as you slip back into consciousness. Your eyelids flutter open as you see David above you. You groan, shifting in his grip. He looks down at you and smiles.</p><p>“Awake, kitten?” He asks, setting you down in your bed. Half-asleep, you don’t even question how you got there as you try to sit up and wince, your whole body feeling like one giant bruise. David laughs. “Yeah, you might want to take it easy for awhile. I’m impressed you held on for so long with such skinny arms.”</p><p>“Don’t make fun of my arms.” You snap. “At least I’m not a freak who likes to jump off bridges.” David laughs.</p><p>“So the kitten has claws when she’s tired. Good to know.” He says, taking off his gloves and jacket and setting them to the side. “Still, maybe if I pet you just right I can still make you purr.”</p><p>He climbs on the bed, positioning himself over you. His knees were planted on either side of your hips. Putting his weight on one forearm on the side of your head, he moves his free hand to cup your face, his icy blue eyes looking deep into yours.</p><p>“You did well tonight y/n–better than I expected. I’m proud of you, kitten.” He leans in slowly, building up the tension between you. He dips down, finally placing a chaste kiss on your lips before pulling back, smirking. You pout, and he laughs. “Aw, what’s wrong? Is that not what you wanted?” He leans down to whisper in your ear. “Did the boys not give you enough attention?” You blush, grabbing the collar of his shirt to try and push him away as you turn your head to the side.</p><p>“You’re such a jerk David.” He just smirks.</p><p>“That’s not a very nice thing to say to someone who’s about to give you what you want.” He grabs your chin in his hand and turns you to face him. This time when he kisses you it’s rough, the stubble on his face scratching against your skin. His hand slides to your neck, then your chest, down until it gets to the hem of your shirt. He reaches under, you gasp as the icy skin of his palm gliding over the bare skin of your stomach.</p><p>He kisses down from your mouth to your jaw, continuing to your neck. He takes his time, making sure to suck a few hickeys onto your neck. His hand moved from your stomach up to your breast, pulling your shirt up with it. You moaned as slid himself down, kissing from your collarbone down the center of your chest. He kissed the tops of your breasts, exposed by your bra, before moving back to kiss your lips.</p><p>His tongue moved across your lower lip, and you opened you mouth to allow him in. His tongue immediately found yours, winding around and breaking away just as quickly. His kisses were erratic; some long and deep, others quick and chaotic. He was playing with you, trying to keep you off balance so you wouldn’t know what to expect. And he was doing a good job.</p><p>Finally, when you go to wrap your arms around him and wince, he pulls back.</p><p>“I think that’s enough for tonight kitten.” He says, looking mildly disappointed at his own words.</p><p>“But–” You start to protest, but he cuts you off.</p><p>“Now now kitten, you need your rest after such an eventful evening.” He mocks. Getting up off the bed. You scowl, pulling your shirt back down to cover yourself as he grabs his jacket and gloves. He looks over at you and smiles. He leans back down and gives you one more long, sweet kiss, holding your face in his hands.</p><p>“Goodnight y/n. Get some sleep. We’ll see you soon.” You suddenly feel incredibly sleepy, like you can’t keep your eyes open. He leans you back into the mattress, and his smirking face is the last thing you see before you drift into a deep sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You sleep the whole next day, only waking once to be told by Sam that your mom wants you and Michael to stay home with him that night while she goes out to dinner with Max from the video store.</p><p>You trudge downstairs that evening, stretching out your arms. They weren’t nearly as sore as you expected them to be. You could hear your brothers arguing in the kitchen as you entered.</p><p>“Piss off.” Michael says to Sam. You shoot him a look as you make your way over to the sink.</p><p>“You know all you do is give attitude lately. You watching to much Dynasty, bud?” Sam replies.</p><p>At that moment, bright lights appear outside the window in front of you, and you hear the sound of revving engines.</p><p>“What the Hell?” Michael asks, looking out the window. Wind blows through the kitchen, shacking the pots and pans. You and your brothers are blinded by the lights as Nanook barks wildly.</p><p>You all run out into the living room, you hear the sound of boys shouting and laughing. Then, you start to hear them calling your name. It’s like it’s inside your head. David’s voice gets louder, and you don’t hear Sam telling you not to open the door as you reach for the handle. As soon as the door is open they’re gone, with no sign they’d ever even been there. You and Michael look at each other.</p><p>“What’s going on?” Sam asks you both, looking concerned.</p><p>“Go take your bath.” Michael replies, a grim expression set across his face.</p><p>—</p><p>“But how did we survive last night y/n?” He asked.</p><p>“I don’t know Mike, okay? Maybe the fall wasn’t as far as we thought.” You reply, hugging your knees tighter. You were sitting on the couch, legs curled up against your chest.</p><p>“And how did we get home? I don’t remember anything after we fell.” He continues</p><p>“The boys brought us back.” You say. That you did remember. Vividly.</p><p>“How? How do they know where we live? We’ve lived here three days y/n! We barely know how to get here!” He asks, annoyed.</p><p>“I don’t know Michael!” You yell, throwing your arms up. It would be a lot faster to count the things you did know, because there were far fewer of them.</p><p>At that moment you felt a pain in your chest. Michael felt it too. You both double over, your chest aching with every heartbeat. You try to steady your breathing, try to focus on it to help you through the pain.</p><p>Something inside of you was urging you upstairs. Toward something. You knew it was Sam. You could smell him. How you didn’t know, but you could. It’s like you could almost see him. You felt something in your mouth. Something that felt unnatural. Foreigner. Sharp.</p><p>Every muscle in your body was aching to move. Your breath was ragged, your chest was on fire, but you knew if you allowed yourself to go, something bad would happen. So you use every ounce of will in you and stay still.</p><p>When Michael tries to move you grab his hand. He looks back at you, a hunger in his eyes, and you silently urge him to stay. The two of you sat hunched over in pain, hand in hand, drawing strength from each other until finally, finally it subsides.</p><p>“What the hell was that?” Michael asks, sweating as he sits up.</p><p>“I-I don’t know.” You reply. You’re shaking as you stand. You were so thirsty. You slowly make your way towards the stairs, heading for the kitchen to get some water, when you freeze “Um, Mike.”</p><p>“Yeah?” He says, eyes closed as he rests on the couch.</p><p>“You need to see this.” He opens one eye to look over at you, before getting up to see what you’re staring at. You point as he approaches, and he sees your reflection, translucent in the mirror. His reflection is the same; not fully solid as it comes to join yours.</p><p>“What the Hell?” He asks as you both stare into the mirror.</p><p>“Holy shit!” You both turn to see Sam at the top of the stairs. He’s staring wide-eyed at your reflections in the mirror as he races down the stares to take a closer look. “You two are creatures of the night, just like out of a comic book!” He says, moving his solid reflection behind the wisps that were yours.</p><p>“What?” You ask, at him.</p><p>“You guys are both vampires! My own siblings–goddamn shit-sucking vampires! Oh you guys wait until mom finds out!” He says, heading back up the stairs with Nanook.</p><p>“Sammy wait! Sam!” Michael chases Sam up the stairs, but he doesn’t catch him before Sam locks himself in his room.</p><p>—</p><p>You and Michael decide to talk in his room in case Sam decides to come out. Michael was pacing around as you sat at the foot of the bed.</p><p>“This can’t be happening.” He says.</p><p>“Kind of seems like it is though.” You reply.</p><p>“Oh god this can’t be happening.” He repeats.</p><p>“Oh man, do you think that bottle of stuff really was blood? That’s so grody.” You twist your nose up in disgust.</p><p>“How are you not freaking out right now?” He yells.</p><p>“Because only one of us gets to freak out at a time Michael–it’s like twin law. And since that’s always you I have to be the smart one all the time.” You snap. “Look, you freaking out is not helping. Clearly one of us is just going to have to go talk to David and the others tonight and get some answers.”</p><p>“I’m not going anywhere near those psychopaths–I’m going to go talk to Star.” He replies. You roll your eyes at him.</p><p>“Oh yeah uh-huh sure you are. Should have known your male teenage hormones could survive postmortem.” You joke.</p><p>“Jesus that’s not funny y/n!” He snaps. You ignore him.</p><p>“Fine, I’ll go talk to the boys and you can stay here with Sam, okay?”</p><p>“But–” Michael starts.</p><p>“Look, we don’t even know if she knows anything, and one of us has to stay here or mom’s gonna blow a fuse when she gets home. So I’ll go find David, and if you’re so inclined you can sneak out and find starchild when I get back. Deal?” You raise an eyebrow and he groans.</p><p>“Deal.”</p><p>“First though, we need to deal with Sammy.” You say. At the moment, the phone rings. You quickly answer it.</p><p>“Hello?”</p><p>“Y/N, is everything alright?” You hear your mom’s voice on the other end of the phone. You’re about to answer, but pause briefly as you see Michael begin to levitate off the ground.</p><p>“Holy sh-” You put a finger to your lips to silence him as he continues to float towards the ceiling.</p><p>“Y-yeah mom everything’s fine.” You reply. “How’s dinner?” You ask pleasantly, going to grab your brother’s arm.</p><p>“I just got to the restaurant. I just wanted to call and check in to make sure everything was going okay.”</p><p>“Mom, seriously? We’re fine. Just go enjoy your date.” You say, dragging Michael back towards the ground. He’s clinging to your shirt for dear life as he tries to climb back down your arm like a scared cat. You knock over a lamp as you try to attach him to the dresser.</p><p>“What was that? Are you sure everything’s okay?” Your mom asks, concerned.</p><p>“The boys are just wrestling–you know how they get. Everything’s fine. Seriously mom, don’t keep Max waiting too long; he’ll think you bailed.” You say, running over to close the window before Michael accidentally floats out like an escaped helium balloon. She laughs.</p><p>“Alright alright, you guys have fun. I’ll see you later. Love you.”</p><p>“Love you too.” And with that you hang up, sighing as you drop the receiver.</p><p>“Y/N help me!” Michael calls.</p><p>“Alright already! Jeez!” You go and hold out both your arms, grabbing your brother. He holds onto you, climbing down until he’s firmly sitting on the floor, the two of you holding onto each other until he’s calmed down.</p><p>“Y/N, what are we?” He finally asks, his voice no louder than a whisper. You sigh.</p><p>“I don’t know Michael, but I’m going to find out.” You turn to face him. “But first we need to talk to Sam.”</p><p>–</p><p>You knock on your little brother’s door.</p><p>“Sammy? It’s y/n, can I come in?”</p><p>“Stay back y/n!” Sam yells from the other side of the door.</p><p>“Come on Sam, I’m your sister! I’m not gonna hurt you! Please Sammy just open the door.” After a long stretch of silence, you hear movement, the sounds of the locks being undone, then finally the door opens, revealing Sam on the other side. The three of you file into Sam’s room, him staying far away from the two of you.</p><p>“Listen Sammy, we don’t really know what’s going on right now, but we need you to trust us, okay?” You plead.</p><p>“But you’re vampires!” He snaps.</p><p>“No we’re not!” Michael shoots back.</p><p>“Enough!” You shout. “Sam we’re your family, and the three of us have got to stick together.” You move closer to him. He flinches, but doesn’t move away. “Please Sammy, we need you to help us out here. We’re a team, aren’t we?” You open your arms, offering him a hug. He silently stares at you for a moment, before giving in and embracing you.</p><p>“What about mom?” He asks.</p><p>“Don’t tell her anything.” Michael says.</p><p>“I don’t know Mike, it’s not like getting a D in school or something you know?” Sam asks.</p><p>“It’ll be fine, I’m gonna go figure this out, okay? In the mean time just keep it between us.” You say, letting him go. The three of you look at each other, and Sam nods, convinced for the moment.</p><p>—</p><p>The three of you talk for a bit longer, calming Sam down a bit more, and soon enough your grandpa arrives home. Michael then sneaks you out of the house on his bike and onto the boardwalk looking for the boys. He drops you off and heads home, looking none-too-pleased with the situation. You assured him the boys weren’t going to hurt you, but he didn’t look convinced. Still, what choice did you have? Someone had to try and get some answers.</p><p>As you searched the boardwalk, you thought about what had happened between you and the boys yesterday. With everything else going on tonight, you hadn’t had much time to really think about the fact that you’d made out with all four of them last night. You could blame it on the alcohol, which you were now suspecting may not have actually been alcohol, but if you were honest with yourself that wasn’t really the truth of it. And you were definitely sober by the time David got to you.</p><p>So why had you? Given your pension for pushing people away, you didn’t have a lot of experience with guys in general, so to say this was unusual behavior for you was an understatement. Not to mention you barely knew them. But something about them was different. They pulled at you in a way that you couldn’t explain. You wanted to be with them–to be around them, to trust them. It’s why you’d trusted them last night on the bridge. It’s why you trusted them now. Maybe it was just another one of their vampire powers and you were falling for it like a fly to honey. But you couldn’t deny you felt it.</p><p>Then again, you did have some self respect; you weren’t going to let them treat you like a party favor either. You were going to need some clarification on some things before they got too far out of hand.</p><p>Of course all of this was secondary to the fact that they may have turned you into a vampire–but it was still important to keep in mind.</p><p>You spot them hanging out on a railing overlooking the beach. They all give you devilish smiles when they see you coming, and you can’t help but blush a little.</p><p>“Always a pleasure to see you y/n.” David says as you walk up to him, eyeing you up and down.</p><p>“Where’s your bro? Is he not feeling too good?” Paul asks as he leans against the railing. He and Marko laugh,, you ignore them.</p><p>“What did you do to us David?” You ask. You keep your voice level. He smirks.</p><p>“You’re gonna have to be more specific kitten.”</p><p>“Fine. Did you turn my brother and me into vampires last night?” You ask, a little more annoyance tinged in your voice. David looks over at the other boys and smiles before looking back at you.</p><p>“People might think you’re crazy going around talking like that y/n.” He says, though the look of amusement playing on his face says he knows exactly what you’re talking about.</p><p>“Cut the crap David, you guys know what I’m talking about.” You snap. Normally, you kind of liked their games, but this was anything but normal.</p><p>“Oh come on babe, everyone knows vampires aren’t real.” Paul prods, laughing as he saunters over to you.</p><p>“Yeah, you’re not saying you really believe in something as childish as vampires, do you y/n?” Marko jokes, coming over to lean on Paul.</p><p>You glare over at the two of them. Again, normally, you would enjoy their antics, but not tonight. Tonight, they were just being assholes. You give them a condescendingly sweet smile.</p><p>“Bite me.”</p><p>The boys instantly break out into fits of laughter.</p><p>“Damn y/n! I’m so glad we’re adding you to the group; you’re a fucking blast babe.” Paul says. He wraps an arm around your waist.</p><p>“Hands off.” You say, pushing him off you. “And who says I’m joining your little club, huh? You still haven’t told me jack about what’s going on.”</p><p>“Aw, what’s wrong baby? You didn’t have a problem with us touching you last night.” Marko says, coming up behind you and snaking both arms around your stomach. “If it’s a bite you want I’ll be happy to oblige.” He said, kissing the side of your neck. Your breath caught in your throat and you admit for a split second you felt a twinge of fear run down your spine.</p><p>You firmly grabbed his arms, still wrapped tightly around your stomach, and easily unlinked them, freeing yourself from his hold. Paul whistles, impressed, as Marko shakes out his sore forearms.</p><p>“Looks like someone’s gotten stronger since yesterday.” Dwayne says, looking over at you with approval.</p><p>“Guess we’ll have to watch out for those skinny arms of yours, kitten. You might actually do some damage now.” David smirks. You realize they’re all probably stronger then they look, meaning that now you were probably stronger too. Whatever, worry about it later.</p><p>“Guys, can we just talk about what’s going on here? Please?” You sigh. Looking at their smiling faces, you see you’re not getting through to them at all. “Please, I just want to know what’s happening to me–I mean, didn’t you?”</p><p>Their smiles falter slightly.</p><p>“Y/N, we’re sorry. We just can’t tell you everything right now.” Dwayne says, eyes full of pity.</p><p>“But why? Why do this to me if you don’t intent to tell me anything about it?” You plead.</p><p>“Listen kitten, there’s a way things have to be done.” David says, looking more serious than he has all night. “Tomorrow night you and your brother will understand exactly what you are.” He walks up to you, placing his thumb on your chin as he tilts your head up so you’re looking directly into his eyes. “Then, once you join us, we’ll tell you everything.”</p><p>“And if I refuse?” You ask without thinking. He smirks.</p><p>“You won’t.” He says confidently, before letting you go. You let our a breathe you hadn’t realized you’d been holding. “Now, why don’t I take you home?”</p><p>“What? But we barely got to spend any time together.” Paul whines.</p><p>“Yeah, she still owes me for viciously breaking my arms.” Marko says dramatically, displaying his arms in his jacket like they were in duel slings. “I was going to make her win me prizes as retribution.”</p><p>“If she had actually broken your arms, you would have deserved it.” Dwayne says, going over to punch Marko’s arms, which he deftly dodges. Paul moves in, going to kick Dwayne, who evades and quickly trips Paul in response.</p><p>“You’ll get to spend plenty of time with her when she’s one of us boys. For now she needs her rest; tomorrow’s an exciting night.” The boys stop there roughhousing and look at her with a matching smiles.</p><p>“You said you’ll tell us what we are tomorrow, right?” You ask apprehensively. The way they were looking at you made you nervous.</p><p>“You’ll understand tomorrow, y/n. I promise.”</p><p>—</p><p>You and David walked back to his alone. It was quite between the two of you, the noise of the boardwalk fading into the background as the silence between stretches out like a physical being.</p><p>Now that you had their word you would get some answers tomorrow, your mind wandered back to your other concern with the boys. What exactly were you to them? Aside from the obvious, of course. You wanted to ask David, but you weren’t really sure how to bring it up. Not like you had a lot of experience in this particular area.</p><p>“Hey David, sorry to bother you, just wondering what you and the guys were thinking when all four of you made out with me last night? Should I be expecting anything serious from that, or…?”</p><p>You were kicking yourself for even letting it happen now. You should have had more self control. But you couldn’t help it; you just liked them so much. All of them. Did that make you a bad person? Were you selfish? Most people struggled to find one person they wanted to spend their life with, here you were chasing after four.</p><p>Liked wasn’t even the right word. Yes, you liked them. They were funny and a good time and you enjoyed being around them. But as soon as they’d kissed you, it’s like everything else didn’t matter anymore. The world suddenly fell away and all that was left was the four of them. You’d kissed a few boys before; it was not the same. And the feelings had lingered. Now you couldn’t think about them without feeling it; like a string pulling in your chest, tying you to them.</p><p>“You keep staring like that you’ll burn a hole in the sidewalk.” David says.</p><p>“Huh?” You look up, startled out of your thoughts. “Oh, is that one of my new vampire powers? Laser eyes?” He laughs.</p><p>“No, but if it was you’d have just blown our cover.” He flicks your forehead. “You can think about it all you want kitten; you’re better off just relaxing until tomorrow.”</p><p>“What? Oh, no that’s not what I was thinking about.” You say, rubbing your forehead.</p><p>“Then what?” He stops, looking at you. When you look away blushing, he smirks. “Ah, I see. You’re wondering about what else happened last night.”</p><p>“Well, I mean, yeah? Kind of? It’s not like you guys really said anything about it afterwards so…” You look down, fidgeting with your fingers. He moved closer to you, forcing you to look up at him as he invaded your space.</p><p>“So what about it?” He asks.</p><p>“What?” You ask, surprised.</p><p>“What about it?” He repeats with a smile. “You’re not being very specific.” He was playing with you again. You frown, blushing.</p><p>“Well, I was just wondering what the deal was with, um, with all that. Because I know you guys like to mess with people, and that’s fine, but I’m not really interested in being your toy–or whatever–so if that’s what that was then I’m going to have to pass.” You say, gaining confidence as you go. He looks down at you, still smiling.</p><p>“Is that what you thought we were doing last night? Just passing you around for fun?” He asks. You confidence instantly falters.</p><p>“I, I don’t know. Maybe?”</p><p>“Is that what it felt like we were doing?” You really thought about your answer before you respond.</p><p>“No.” You say finally.</p><p>“Did you like it?” You cheeks flush crimson.</p><p>“Y-yes.”</p><p>“And do you like us?” You don’t respond right away, staring into his eyes as he waits for your answer. You finally respond, it’s barely above a whisper.</p><p>“Yes.” David smiles, tucking a piece of your hair behind your ear.</p><p>“We like you too kitten. We have from the first night we met.” He leans down, planting a rough kiss on your lips. Your heart was racing in your chest you so fast thought it might burst. He pulls away slowly, looking into your eyes. “You’re one of us now y/n. We wouldn’t risk the eternity of drama this might cause unless we were serious about you.”</p><p>Oh.</p><p>With that, he continues walking towards the bikes, leaving you standing, heart pounding and faced flushed, in a crowd of onlookers on the boardwalk.</p><p>—</p><p>You make it back home before your mom does, and David makes sure to give you a few more long, rough kisses goodbye–just in case you hadn’t gotten the message on the boardwalk. He tells you that you and Michael need to find them on the boardwalk the next night to get your answers, and you promise you’ll be there.</p><p>Michael and Sam aren’t thrilled you didn’t get any solid information. You thought you did pretty well to get the promise of information the next night, but Michael wasn’t convinced. He insists he needs to go see Star, and sneaks out to do just that. You roll your eyes, knowing exactly what he wants from Star. Not that you could talk.</p><p>Sam falls asleep that night with a garlic necklace on. You don’t seem to have any aversion to it so you don’t really know what good it’s supposed to do him, but if it lets him get a good night’s sleep you decide it can’t hurt to let him have it.</p><p>When your mom gets home you stay up with her for awhile and talk about her date with Max. She apparently had a lovely time. She claims he’s very handsome and charming; she seems quite smitten. You smile, glad your mom has found some happiness in her life. She deserves it, after everything that happened with your dad.</p><p>“Oh y/n, I’m sorry. Here I am going on and on, and just other night we were talking about you meeting someone.” Your mom says. She may have had a little too much wine. You smile.</p><p>“It’s okay mom. I think, maybe I did.” You confide in her. She gasps.</p><p>“Oh honey really? That’s great! What’s his name? Where’d you meet him? I want to know everything.” She says. You laugh.</p><p>“It’s um, it’s a little complicated? But I promise I’ll tell you soon–as soon as I can, okay?” You say, smiling. Your mom was pretty cool. She was a hippie once–free love and all that. She’d understand you having four boyfriends, if that’s where things actually ended up. Right?</p><p>And how would she react to them being vampires?</p><p>How would she react to you being one?</p><p>“Alright sweetie; take your time.” She said pulling you in for a tight hug. “Oh now see, I just knew this move would be a fresh start for us!” She said, squeezing you tightly. You hugged her back, smiling.</p><p>Yes, it was.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You and Michael head out the next night, searching the boardwalk for the boys. You hadn’t told him about your budding relationship with them, just like he hadn’t told you everything that was going on between him and Star. The difference was, it was easy for you to guess that he had slept with her last night after he’d left to go find her, while he seemed oblivious to the fact that you were even interested in any of the guys, much less that you were potentially going out with all four of them.</p><p>You furrowed your brows, thinking about the situation. You didn’t like that you were starting to keep things from each other; you never used to do that. You had always been so close–of course you were, you two were twins. You were supposed to be partners, best friends–you could tell each other anything, right?</p><p>Your situation with the boys was a little more complicated than your average high school romance, so you felt a little less guilty in keeping it to yourself, but why hadn’t he said anything about him and Star? You didn’t want intimate details or anything, but if your brother was really getting serious with this girl you thought he would at least talk to you about it.</p><p>You were worried that maybe you were starting to drift apart. That thought scared you. You liked to pick on your brother like any good sibling would, but you didn’t want to lose him. You had always just assumed the two of you would always be together.</p><p>Had you been wrong?</p><p>“There.” Michael says, pulling you from your thoughts as he points across the boardwalk. You follow his gaze, your pulse quickens the instant you lay eyes on them. They’re hanging out on a railing, smoking and watching the crowds of people as they pass. As the two of you approach, you let Michael take the lead.</p><p>“Alright we’re here. Now tell us what the hell you did to us.” He demands, marching straight up to David and grabbing him by the collar of his jacket. David blows out a cloud of smoke and smirks.</p><p>“Good to see you too Michael; you’re looking well rested.” David replies. The other boys laugh. David’s eyes turn to you. “Y/N.” You look away, trying not to blush at the way he says your name. Michael doesn’t seem to notice.</p><p>“Cut the shit. We want answers.” Michael snaps. David breaks Michael’s hold on his collar as the other boys smirk.</p><p>“No problem Michael. Get your bike; we’re going for a ride.”</p><p>—</p><p>The six of you head out past the boardwalk towards the dunes. You expect to ride with David or one of the other boys, but it seems tonight you’re an initiate, and that meant you were riding with Michael. You pulled up by a large tree, shielding you from the view of a large bonfire on the other side. You could hear the telltale sounds of a party; guys laughing, Run-D.M.C.’s “Walk this Way” blaring out of a boombox as they they drunkenly sang along.</p><p>The boys all jump off their bikes and eagerly run up the tree for a better view. You get off the back of Michael’s bike, but linger by his side as he stays firmly planted in his seat. You watch as Paul and Dwayne smiles and laugh wildly as they watched the men party, the anticipation at what was to come nearly too much for them. Marko bit his thumb to hide his eager grin. You had never seen them like this before. They were manic, almost unhinged in their excitement. David turned back to look at you, smiling.</p><p>“Come on you two, over here.” He calls. You look over at Michael, before making your way over to join them in their perch. The boys keep watching, laughing, smiling. David looks back at Michael again.</p><p>“You don’t want to miss this.” This time, your brother listens, climbing into a spot next to you in the bottom of the tree. The two of you look up at David, his face masked in shadow as he speaks.</p><p>“Initiation’s over; time to join the club.” He moves into the light and you gasp when you see his face. His eyes are a pale yellow, rimmed in red. He’s smiling with sharp, pointed fangs, and the shape of his brow was long and irregular.</p><p>David starts laughing as he looks at the fear on your faces. You hear the other boys join in above you. The two of you look up and see they had changed too. They had the same unnatural features as David. The same yellow eyes. The same sharp fangs. They all laugh and stare at you, making sure you both get a good, long look at them, before flying off and descending onto the drunk partiers below.</p><p>Just like that the screaming begins. You and Michael watch as the boys begin ripping into the humans like ragdolls. Michael tries to look away, but neither of you can deny the pull of the vampiric blood inside you. You want to watch. You have to.</p><p>The boys each grab a victim and one by one they begin to kill and feast on the men. Marko starts by unceremoniously breaking a man’s neck. David bites into a man’s head like an apple, blood squirting out of the wound like a sprinkler. Paul pins a man to the ground, ripping his throat out with his teeth. Dwanye squeezes a man to death like a python. Marko actually scalps one of his victims.</p><p>On and on they go, laughing all the while. The bloodbath ensuing as the boys call out to the both of you. As you and Michael watch, you smell the blood and the urge to feed is nearly overwhelming. You want to give in. You need it. You look at Michael and see his eyes have gone that same, sickly shade of yellow, and you know yours have too.</p><p>The boys start throwing the bodies onto the fire, still calling out to you. Michael screams, fighting against his instincts. He falls back, rolling down the hill into the sand. You take one more quick look back at the boys, before turning and running down the hill to crouch at your brother’s side.</p><p>You were sweating and shaking, the urge to feed wasn’t gone, but it was quickly being overtaken by fear. Fear of how badly you had wanted to kill those men for their blood. Fear of how much you still wanted it. Fear of the boys. Fear of yourself. Fear of how little you understood. And fear of the one thing you couldn’t admit.</p><p>Not even to yourself.</p><p>The boys came sauntering back up the hill, smirking and covered in blood. David laughs, looking down at the two of you.</p><p>“So, now you know what we are. Now you know what you are. You’ll never grow old and you’ll never die. But you must feed.” He says, whipping the blood from his mouth. He starts laughing, and the boys quickly join in.</p><p>You and Michael look up at them in fear and desperation. David was right; you did know now, but the two of you felt more lost than ever.</p><p>—</p><p>You and Michael were silent the whole ride home. You were both wrestling with the idea of being immortal killing machines, and dealing with that inevitability in different ways. You were also both tangling with potentially being in love with immortal killing machines, again each having your own thoughts on the matter. It was heavy stuff, and that, mixed with the scene you’d just witnessed, left the two of you feeling drained.</p><p>When you got back home you went to see Sam, who wasn’t exactly thrilled to see you in your less-than-sorry state.</p><p>“Don’t kill me guys! I’m basically a good kid, so just don’t kill me.” He says as the two of you appear through his window.</p><p>“Sam shut up we’re not going to kill you.” You snap, looking tired.</p><p>“We know what we are now Sam.” Michael says.</p><p>“Listen guys I can help you. Just tell me who the head vampire is. Just work with me and I can help you, you’ll be okay.” He says. You’re about to tell them this conversation can wait, when you hear a voice from outside call Michael’s name. You look out the window and see Star.</p><p>“What’s she doing here Michael?” You ask, annoyed.</p><p>“I don’t know.” He responds.</p><p>“Michael I have to talk to you can I come up?” Star calls.</p><p>“No.” He replies.</p><p>You walk away from the window to speak to your brothers without her hearing, but in a split second Star’s already come up. Sam freaks out</p><p>“She’s one of ‘em!” He says, running to hide under his blanket.</p><p>“What do you want Star?” You ask her. She looks over at you before looking at Michael.</p><p>“I’m here to talk to Michael.” She replies.</p><p>“Well here he is.” You gesture to Michael. “Talk.” You snap. You didn’t have time for this. Star sighed.</p><p>“Michael, I just wanted you to know you’re not like them, unless you kill someone you’ll stay like Laddie and me–and that it’s not too late for you,” she pauses, a single tear sliding down her cheek. “But for me it gets harder and harder to resist. I’m weak.” Michael grabs her by the shoulders, pulling her in closer.</p><p>“Why did you come here tonight Star?” He asks.</p><p>“I was hoping you’d help Laddie and me.” He laughs, no humor in it, as he lets her go and turns around. She disappears out the window in an instant. Michael turns back, sticking his head out the window and calling her name.</p><p>“Don’t kill anybody until we get back to you!” Sam yells out the window. He runs over to the phone and starts dialing a number.</p><p>“What are you doing?” You ask, concerned.</p><p>“I got connections.” Sam replies.</p><p>—</p><p>How did this happen?</p><p>That’s what you think to yourself as you groan getting out of the car under the sweltering sun. Sam runs around to help you and you grab hold of him to steady yourself.</p><p>“Listen, Sammy, I think you should stay with the car; in case we need a fast exit you know?” You say.</p><p>“Nice try y/n. You’re just trying to leave me behind to try and protect me, right? Not a chance.” He replies.</p><p>“Sam, it’s not safe.” Michael joins in, clearly in agreement with you.</p><p>“That’s exactly why I should be down their with you. We gotta stick together, remember? You’re still my siblings; even if you are vampires.”</p><p>“Listen, just so you know, if you try to stop us or vamp out in any way then I’ll stake you without even thinking twice about it.” Edgar says in all seriousness.</p><p>“Chill out Edgar.” Sam shots back</p><p>“Yeah come on.” Edgar calls to his brother as they make their way across the bridge.</p><p>“So Sam are those guys like, your friends or…” You ask as you lean on him and follow them.</p><p>“I’d say we’re acquainted through work.” Sam replies.</p><p>—</p><p>The Frogs invade the cave and make a B-line for Star. Michael stops them, going over to grab her from her nest of blankets. She insists he takes Laddie first, and Michael quickly leaves to take him to the car.</p><p>“I feel a draft, I think there’s something up here.” Alan calls.</p><p>“Let’s check it out Sam!” Edgar says as he goes to follow his brother. “Let’s go!” Sam follows behind Edgar and you silently trail after Sam. You crawl through the small tunnel, keeping pace as best you can in your weakened state.</p><p>“Flies!” Alan calls from the front.</p><p>“We’re on the right trail. Flies and the undead go together like bullets and guns. Come on.” Edgar says.</p><p>You reach an opening and boys all start sniffing, looking disgusted.</p><p>“What’s that smell?” Sam asks.</p><p>“Vampires my friend. Vampires.” Edgar replies.</p><p>Being half-vampire, your sense of smell had improved. You could smell the boy’s scent; it was growing stronger the further down the tunnel you went. You knew you were getting closer.</p><p>“It’s freezing in here.” Sam says as he hops down a ledge. “Come on guys it looks like a dead end, let’s head back, huh?”</p><p>“Yeah, let’s go.” You agree with Sam.</p><p>“They must be hiding the coffins around here someplace.” Edgar says.</p><p>“There’s nothing here let’s go guys.” Sam urges.</p><p>“Jesus” Edgar shines a light up. Sam screams before Edgar quickly covers his mouth with his hand. Your heart nearly stops as you look up and see the boys, hanging from the ceiling like bats, fast asleep.</p><p>“You just have to kill the leader right?” Sam asks, removing Edgar’s hand from his mouth once he’s finally calmed down. “So which one is it y/n?” He looks over at you.</p><p>“What?” You stop staring at the boys and glance over at Sam.</p><p>“What one of these bloodsuckers is their leader?” Edgar asks you. You look at him.</p><p>“You’re, you’re going to kill him?”</p><p>“Uh duh, that’s why we’re here.” Edgar says. “Don’t tell me you’re turning traitor, because I won’t hesitate to stake you too lady.”</p><p>“No! She’s just in shock that’s all!” Sam says, jumping in between you and Edgar. He turns around to face you, putting his hands on your shoulders.</p><p>“Just tell us which one it is y/n.”</p><p>You look back up at the four boys sleeping above you. You realized now that, even in their vampire forms, they didn’t scare you. You had been thinking about this moment all day; about how much it was going to hurt. About how badly you wished you didn’t have to be the one to do it, but how you were the only one who could.</p><p>You thought about the saying 'blood is thinker than water.’ About how family was more important than the bonds we form in life, even love. You wondered if that was really true. A tear streamed down your cheek, and you looked down at your brother.</p><p>“I’m so sorry Sammy.” You whisper, before pulling out the air horn you had hidden in your jacket and pushing in the button. The tiny horn’s sound screeches through the cave, echoing off the walls, waking the sleeping vampires above you instantly.</p><p>They roar, flying down from the ceiling. Marko quickly blocks the exit as the Frogs attempt to escape, and Paul and Dwayne land on their backs as the scream and struggle to break free. That left David to fly down and land menacingly in front of you, looking angrier than you’d ever seen him as his face reverts back to it’s usual human form.</p><p>“Y/N what the hell is going on here? What are you doing in here? And who the hell are these punks?” He snarls, standing dangerously close to you as he stares you down. You’re standing protectively in front of Sam, who you feel shake with fear as his fists ball into the fabric on the back of your shirt.</p><p>“David, I can explain.” You say, stopping to swallow the lump in your throat. “Please…” You beg him. The threatening energy emanating off him makes you tremble, but you focus on keeping Sam out of David’s sight as much as possible.</p><p>“You better.” He warns, his tone sharp as a knife.</p><p>“After we went home last night, Michael and I were both scared, but I–I wanted to join you. I just needed to make sure Michael did too. I knew he would need more time, that I would have to convince him–b-but I knew I could do it! I was going to help talk him into it, so we could join together, but then Star showed up-”</p><p>“Star?” David asked. “Why?”</p><p>“She came to ask Michael to help her and Laddie.”</p><p>“'Help her?’ That bitch! After everything we’ve done for her!” He hisses, anger in his eyes.</p><p>“After Star left I knew there was no way I could talk Michael out of trying to help her; he’s too short-sighted when it comes to Star. Sam–my little brother–h-he knew these two wannabe vampire hunters–he was just trying to help us out because he cares about us–and so they formed this idea to try and kill you while you slept; to cure us.”</p><p>“I-I knew if didn’t go along with it, you’d either end up killing my brothers, o-or one of you would get killed. I couldn’t let either of those things happen, so I pretended to want to help–but made sure I’d have a way to wake you up as soon as we found you.” You hold up the air horn in your hand.</p><p>“That’s what that awful sound was? I thought someone had died.” Marko said.</p><p>“Betrayal! We never should have trusted a vampire!” Edgar yells as he lies face down on the ground.</p><p>“Shut up!” Paul jams his knee harder into Edgar’s back as the boy grunts in pain.</p><p>“So what you’re saying is everyone in this cave was trying to kill us except you?” David asks, murder in his voice.</p><p>“Well that’s kind of on the nose–it’s a bit more nuanced then that, but I guess technically yes?” You reply. His eyes turn yellow, and he reaches out his hand over your shoulder to grab for Sam.</p><p>“No!” You scream, moving to block him. “Please David, he’s my little brother!”</p><p>“He tried to kill us!” David snarls.</p><p>“He was only trying to help me and Michael! Because he loves us!” You’re crying as you look up at him. “Please don’t hurt him! Please! I promise he won’t do this again.”</p><p>“Y/N.” David growls your name.</p><p>“David please.” You beg. “I promise! Please don’t do this.” You’re nearly hysterical now, moving to hug Sam tightly against you. You heart was hammering in your chest as he looked down at you, eyes cold as ice. Finally, he sighs, folding his arms.</p><p>“Fine–but if I think for even a second that he’s a threat,” He says pointing a gloved finger at Sam. “He’s finished. I mean it y/n.” You smile, relief overtaking you as you throw your arms around David.</p><p>“Oh thank you David!” You kiss him over and over, not caring that he was still in his vampire form, or that your face was stained with tears, or that Sam looked truly terrified at what he was seeing. “I promise you won’t regret it.”</p><p>“I better not.” He replies. “Now, about these other two.” He says, looking over at the Frog brothers. “I’m assuming it’s fine if we kill them? They’re not your cousin’s or some shit, right?”</p><p>“No, but if you wait, I have an idea.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“If this doesn’t work y/n…” David warns as you make your way back to the entrance of the cave, your arm protectively wrapped around Sam as you guide him forward.</p><p>“It will! I promise!” You reply quickly. “Trust me, I know what I’m doing.”</p><p>“You’d better. I’m already putting a lot aside just giving him the chance, if he doesn’t take it–”</p><p>“He will David–I know he will. I’ll make him.” You assure him. This will work.</p><p>It had to.</p><p>You and Sam make it to the front of the cave where Michael’s waiting alone. He must have taken Star and Laddie outside already. Good, you think, that will make this easier.</p><p>“Are you guys alright?” Michael asks, looking worried. You smile at him.</p><p>“Yeah we’re fine.” You say, before you turn to look at Sam. You place your hands on his shoulders and give him a sympathetic look. “Listen Sammy, you should go outside and wait; you’re…not gonna want to be in here for what happens next.” You try to smile, but you knew your eyes gave you away. He looks back at you, and you could see the fear in his face.</p><p>“Y/N–”</p><p>“Sam, go outside. Now.” You order, leaving no room for debate. Sam looks at you, tears forming in his eyes, before looking over at Michael.</p><p>“Sorry Mike, we failed.” He says in a small voice. He turns and quickly heads out of the cave. It broke your heart to have to hurt him, but at least he was alive. Michael watches him go, then walks over to you.</p><p>“What the hell’s going on y/n? What happened in there?” He asks, before looking around. “And where are the Frogs?”</p><p>“Michael, do you love Star?” You ask him, completely ignoring his questions. He looks back at you, surprised by the sudden change in topic.</p><p>“What?” He asks.</p><p>“Do you love Star?” You repeat.</p><p>“I mean, I don’t, it’s hard to say–” He stammers, his hand running through his hair. He clears his throat, collecting himself. “Why are we talking about this now? Can’t it wait?”</p><p>“Maybe it could have once, but now you and your girlfriend have forced us all to have to make some pretty tough choices very quickly.” You reply tartly.</p><p>“What?” He asks, looking confused.</p><p>“Do you love her or not? It’s an easy question Mike; do you love her yes or no?” You badger.</p><p>“Alright fine I love her! Jesus y/n what the hell is going on with you?” He snaps.</p><p>“I knew it; I always know what you’re thinking.” You smile, walking up to stand next to him.</p><p>“So if you love her Michael, shouldn’t you want to be with her forever?” He looks straight into your eyes.</p><p>“Y/N, what are you–”</p><p>“Michael, I know this is what you want deep down; even if you don’t want to admit it. Just let go of what you think you’re supposed to feel and think about what it is you really want for once.” You urge.</p><p>“Y/N, what are you…?” He was starting to look scared.</p><p>“We’re just trying to help you Michael. You and Star; you’d never have to think about getting old, or dying. Stop worrying about the morality of the situation and just think–you and Star, together, forever.” Realization spreads across his face.</p><p>“Please don’t do this y/n.” He pleads. He was looking at you with fear in his eyes.</p><p>“It’s already done.” You reply sadly.</p><p>The next moment the boys burst into the cave, laughing as the fly in circles around you. They drop the Frog brothers at your feet, unconscious but alive. They land, giving you space as they line up at the edge of the cave, just out of reach of the sunlight as they block the entrance. Michael looks in shock and horror at the boys at his feet, but you grab his face with both your hands and turn him to look at you.</p><p>“You have to make a choice Michael: you can join us–join me–and we can be together forever just like we were supposed to be!” You smile at him, willing him with all you heart to understand you. “I made them promise to forgive you and Sam for what you did; they’ll even forgive Star! But the two of you have to turn. Now.” You say, letting him go and looking down at the brothers at your feet. A look of desperation spreads across his face.</p><p>“No y/n, I can’t.”</p><p>“You can Michael. You have to; because if you don’t they’re going to kill you, and then they’re going to kill Star.” You say, glancing at the boys. Michael turns to look at them. David and the boys are all scowling at Michael, their usual good moods replaced with an air of deadly seriousness. He looks back at you, then down at the boys at his feet.</p><p>“Michael please, I’m trying to help you.” You say, putting you hand on his shoulder. “I know this is what you want, because it’s what I want too. To be together forever with the person you love? To never have to worry about them growing old, never dying?” You squeeze his shoulder, hoping your feelings were getting through to him.</p><p>“We didn’t ask for this Michael, but now that we have it why is it wrong to want to take it? So that the two of us can stay together? So that we can have love? Why is it wrong to take what was given?”</p><p>You can see Michael’s resolve wavering, and you know if he’s ever going to break, it would be now. You look at David, who understands in an instant what you want. We quickly moves in front of you, grabbing Edgar by the back of the neck and lifting him up. David swiftly cuts a shallow gash in Edgar’s neck, blood trailing from the wound as David holds him in place.</p><p>You and Michael both react to the blood, the sight and smell enough to trigger your more base vampire instincts. You take in a few deep breathes, trying to control yourself. You look at Michael, and his eyes have gone yellow. You steel yourself, and give him one final push.</p><p>“It’s okay Michael; just do it.” You urge, breath coming heavy as you fight against your desire drink. “Do it, and we can all be together forever.”</p><p>It happens in an instant. Michael moves, biting into Edgar’s neck with such veracity you think he may snap his spine. David lets the boy go and moves to your side. You turn into him, unable to watch for fear you’ll lose what little self-control you still held over yourself. You wrap your arms around David’s waist, lightly biting into the leather-clad shoulder while you try to keep yourself together as you smell the blood now gushing from Edgar’s neck. David chuckles, wrapping his arms around you in response.</p><p>“You’ll get your turn soon enough, kitten.” He assures you.</p><p>Michael drains Edgar dry, dropping his lifeless body with a thump that echos through the cave. He turns, glancing at you in David’s arms, before looking back at the other boy.</p><p>“Welcome to the club Michael.” David says with a smirk. “You know, you should thank your sister; I don’t usually give second chances. Especially after someone tries to kill me.” He says with a hint of ice in his voice.</p><p>Clearly, all of this wasn’t just going to go away between them, but at least he wasn’t going to kill Michael–and that was enough for now. Michael looks at you, and you communicate silently with each other. You were more excited than you realized you would be to know you could still do that despite everything that had happened between the two of you lately.</p><p>Are you two a couple? He asks. He seems concerned.</p><p>Complicated. I’ll explain later. You reply.</p><p>“So now what?” Michael asks David, looking away from you.</p><p>“Now, it’s Star’s turn.” David replies.</p><p>—</p><p>You have to get Sam to help you carry Star back into the cave. The sun was still high in the sky, and you were just too weak to manage it on your own. He wasn’t happy about it, but he did as he was told, assisting you in carrying the sleeping half-vampire. You had him go back out and get Laddie for you on his own, too tired to do it yourself, before sending him back out to wait for you.</p><p>Sam was uncharacteristically quiet throughout the whole ordeal. You knew this was a lot for him to process; you could only imagine what he thought of you now. Would he ever forgive you? Would the three of you ever be able to get past this? You had betrayed them, but what else could you do? You couldn’t just let them kill the boys. Even just the thought of one of them dying was enough to make you physically ill; without even realizing it you’d let them become important to you. Too important to lose.</p><p>But you couldn’t lose your brothers either. They were your family. You loved them. You and Michael had been together since the day you were born. You were supposed to be together forever; that’s just how it worked. And Sam was your little brother. You had always looked out for him; that was your job as his big sister. The idea that you could lose either of them was too much for you to bear.</p><p>There was no other choice; no other way you could save everyone you loved. You had to do this, even if you hurt them. You had taken a risk, knowing the vampires would be angry about the attack and would want revenge, but you had been confident you could convince them to spare your brothers. You knew the Frogs would have to be collateral, and you knew that would hurt Sam, but it was better than losing him.</p><p>Hopefully, he’d forgive you for it one day.</p><p>—</p><p>Michael helps Star once she’s safely inside the cave and out of the sunlight, holding her in his arms as he helps her stand. She’s weak and drowsy, but she has enough sense about her to know something’s wrong.</p><p>“Michael? What’s going on?” She asks, looking at the boys before her gaze falls to the lifeless body on the ground. Her eyes go wide. She looks up at Michael in shock. “Oh Michael, you didn’t.”</p><p>“I had to Star.” Michael starts, looking at her apologetically. “Listen Star, they’re giving us a second chance. They’ll forgive us for what we tried to do, let us stay–but we have to join them. We both have to join them. Right now.” He explains, holding her tighter. The fear on her face was obvious, and despite the fact that you kind of hated her for betraying the boys and getting you into this mess in the first place, you couldn’t help but feel a little sorry for her. It was a lot to have thrown at you all at once.</p><p>Still, she’s had longer to come to terms with it than you and Michael; it’s time to make a choice.</p><p>“Michael, I can’t.” She says, but you can her the quivering in her voice. She said herself she was weak, that it was getting harder for her to resist. Surely it wouldn’t be too hard to convince her, particularly now that Michael had turned.</p><p>“If you don’t do it you’ll be answering for that betrayal of yours Star.” David says with a smirk. While he had agreed to let her live if she changed, clearly that wasn’t the same as actually forgiving her. Star’s face goes pale as she looks over at David, but Michael cups her face in his hands and turns her to look at him.</p><p>“Star, I promise it’s not as bad as you think it is, and once you’re done we’ll be safe–together.” He says, giving her a reassuring smile. She grabs his hand and holds it in hers. They stare into each other’s eyes, and for the first time you think maybe they do actually have genuine feelings for each other.</p><p>You suddenly felt bad, thinking maybe you’d been too hard on her in the beginning; though you still didn’t know if you could forgive her so easily for trying to get David and the others killed. The boys were her family–her brothers–yet she’d tried to get them killed for what? You realized maybe she’d betrayed the boys for the same reason you’d betrayed your brothers–for love.</p><p>Again you were reminded of that stupid saying, and how wrong it ended up being. Blood is thicker than water? You had both betrayed your blood. Now, Sam probably hated you, and Michael was one of them–you would be too soon. Their blood was already in your veins. Star had betrayed her brothers, tried to have them killed, and who knows if they could ever forgive her for it. All this blood and water, and where had it gotten you?</p><p>It was all blood now.</p><p>“Alright Michael. I trust you.” She says after a long pause, her voice pulling you from your thoughts. He holds her hand and leads her over to Alan’s unconscious body. You go back over to David and the boys, not wanting to be anywhere near the blood when she drinks–you’re not sure if you can control yourself a second time.</p><p>“Ya done good kid.” Paul jokes, smiling as he wraps you in a large hug. You sigh, leaning into his chest. You hadn’t realized how worried you’d been about everything until it was finally over. “I’m proud of you.” You laugh as he suddenly lifts you up, spinning you around as he places a few hurried kisses on your face before placing you gently back on the ground.</p><p>“Yeah, all things considered things could have gone a lot worse.” Marko say, smiling as he ruffles your hair. You laugh stepping out of Paul’s hold as you bat Marko’s hand away.</p><p>“Yeah, for us and for you.” You remind him. He smirks as he bites his thumb.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah we get it; you saved our lives. Thanks. Jeez, you gonna hold that over our heads forever?” He jokes, leaning in to give you a quick peak on the cheek.</p><p>“I’m glad everything worked out with Michael.” Dwayne says, smoothing the hair around your face with a gentle touch. You instinctively move to wrap your arms around him. “Maybe someday you can convince Sam to join us too.” He says, placing a kiss on your temple. You glance over at the mouth of the cave, knowing Sam was there waiting for you.</p><p>It was something you’d already thought about. Of course you had; for your mom too. But you and Michael didn’t have a choice–not really. You were already half-vampires before you’d known anything, and you were already in too deep with the boys to turn back. But your family had a choice. How could you ask them to choose this life? Just for you and Michael? Would they do that? Should they?</p><p>“I wouldn’t worry your pretty little head about it, kitten.” David says. Dwayne lets you go and you make your way over to David. “I have a feeling it won’t take long.” He says, grabbing a piece of your hair and rolling it between his fingers.</p><p>“What do you mean.” You ask him, suddenly concerned. He shrugs.</p><p>“Just a hunch.” He replies vaguely, before smirking at you. “Enough about that. You did well y/n; I’m proud of you.” You blush at the sudden praise. It’s not the first time he’s praised you, but it’s always so unexpected when he does that it catches you off guard.</p><p>“Yeah, you’re the best babe! We’d be toast right now of it wasn’t for you!” Paul chimes in, all smiles.</p><p>“Not only did you save our bacon, you got Michael and Star to turn–not too shabby.” Marko smirks.</p><p>“Well, I mean Michael is really the one that got Star to turn, not me.” You reply, a little embarrassed by all the sudden praise.</p><p>“But Michael wouldn’t have managed that without you having turned him first.” Dwayne reminds you with a smile.</p><p>“Well mean I guess technically that’s true.” You concede, the boys all laugh.</p><p>“That only leaves one thing left to do.” David says, rubbing the back of his fingers against your cheek. You look up at him, surprised by the tenderness of the gesture.</p><p>“Tonight, it’s your turn.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So, like…all of them?” Michael asks, looking confused. The two of you were sitting on the couch in the cave while you talked. Star had taken Laddie back to bed, while the boys wandered the cave, giving you and Michael space to talk.</p><p>“Yes Mike, all of them.” You reply, rolling your eyes. There’s a long pause as he considers your answer.</p><p>“But, like…all of them? Like–like all four of them? Together? At once?” He repeats, concern and judgement mixed in his voice.</p><p>“Yes Michael: all four of them.” You reiterate, getting annoyed.</p><p>“I just, I don’t–I don’t understand.” He admits.</p><p>“Clearly.” You jab. “What’s not to get? I like all four of them, so I’m with all four of them. It’s really not that hard.”</p><p>“And they’re just fine with that? Sharing you?” He asks, aghast. “And you’re cool with just getting–what, passed around?”</p><p>“Hey, I didn’t criticize you when you decided to stalk some hot chick and then sleep with her after you talked to her once for five minutes; so don’t give me crap for my life choices okay?” You snap.</p><p>“You kind of did though, actually.” He points out</p><p>“Teasing is not criticism Michael; you big baby.” You stick your tongue out at him. You stare each other down until you both bust out laughing. Once you quiet down, he suddenly shivers.</p><p>“This is still just too weird.” He says. “How did it even happen?”</p><p>“Beats me; it kind of just…did? We’ve never actually made anything, like, ‘official’ but you saw all that earlier so, I guess it is?” You shrug.</p><p>“It’s bizarre; like how did this happen to you of all people?” He asks. “I mean, you remember that time in middle school when that boy asked you out and you got so scared you kicked him in the shin and ran off? Then you were so embarrassed you faked mono so mom would let you stay home from school for a week.” He asked you, smiling. You flush.</p><p>“Mike! Seriously? You don’t have to bring that up now!” You say, punching his arm.</p><p>“I’m just saying, you don’t exactly have the strongest track record with guys–so how in the world did you suddenly whined up with four boyfriends?” He asks.</p><p>“Because she’s amazing that’s how.” Paul sneaks up behind you, snaking his arms around your waist and bombarding your cheek with playfully kisses. You laugh as you try to swat him away. Michael looks on, disgusted.</p><p>“Oh boy, if this bothers you Mikey; you just wait until you hear what Paul thinks about y/n when he wakes up in the mornings.” Marko jokes as he walks up to stand behind Michael. “You might just try and kill him again.”</p><p>“What does that me?” You ask. Marko smirks as he bites his thumb mischievously.</p><p>“Which part? The thing about hearing thoughts, or are you interested to know exactly what it is Paul’s thinking about you every morning?” He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively and you blush.</p><p>“Obviously the first part Marko!” You blush violently, throwing a pillow at him; which hits Michael in the face instead. Your aim never was very good. You know Marko’s just teasing you to try and get a rise out of you. Clearly, it was working.</p><p>“It’s not normally something we’d explain until after you’d turned, but with what happened earlier I guess we can make an exception for you, kitten.” David says, coming over to join the conversation with Dwayne by his side. “We can all read each other’s thoughts. Once you’re one of use you’ll be able to do it too.”</p><p>“You’re all psychically linked?” You asked. “Seriously? Doesn’t that get, like, I don’t know…annoying?”</p><p>“You learn to control it…tune it out.” Dwayne says, with a tired smile. That is the face of a man who has had the thoughts of three lunatics alone in his head for far too long.</p><p>“Does that mean I have to listen to the four of you think about my sister? Like, all the time?” Michael looks horrified. The boys all smile.</p><p>“Like Dwayne said, you can learn control. Both on the giving and receiving end.” David explains, smirking as he stands next to Michael. “So unlike you and Star–who were blasting your thoughts into our heads like a radio earlier–we could choose to be a little less invasive with our thoughts…if we wanted to.” The boys all laugh at that.</p><p>Oh.</p><p>So one way the boys were planning to get back at Michael for what happened was by grossing him out. Not very mature of them, but then again when had you ever expected maturity from them? As least they hadn’t killed him–that was something, right?</p><p>“Anyway, this has been a blast, really; but I should probably get home.” You say, standing up.</p><p>“Aw, what? You’re leaving?” Paul whines, looking at you like a sad puppy.</p><p>“Yeah, I need to take Sam home; he’s still waiting outside and he’s not old enough to drive. Besides, I want to go home and get ready for tonight.” You fidget in place, looking down.</p><p>You were trying not to look nervous about it, but David had said it would be your turn tonight. That didn’t really give you a lot of time to prepare. How did you even do that? Prepare for something like this? It was one thing to talk Michael into it to save his life, it was another thing entirely to get yourself ready for it when you know it’s coming.</p><p>“Of course–a lot’s happened today, and you need to look after your little brother.” Dwayne says, elbowing Paul as he opens his mouth to protest.</p><p>“What are you gonna tell mom?” Michael asks. You shrug.</p><p>“Honestly? I have no idea. I hadn’t really thought that far ahead yet.” You answer.</p><p>“Just worry about getting some rest for today kitten; you can worry about all the details later, hmm?” David says, walking up to rub his thumb against your cheekbone. You felt your face flush at the contact.</p><p>“O-Okay.” You reply, looking up at him. He smiles at you.</p><p>“Good girl. Now go on; we’ll come for you tonight.”</p><p>With that, the boys surround you to say their farewells–complete with good-bye kisses. Michael looks disgusted, turning away as if he was a good Christian mother watching a porno. When it’s Paul’s turn to say goodbye he pulls you in for an unnecessarily sloppy kiss, and half way through Michael turns to the two of you and shouts,</p><p>“Ah man, seriously? Can you not? That’s disgusting! She’s my sister!” The other boys all laugh.</p><p>“I told you you’d want to kill him again.” Marko jokes. “Honestly that’s still pretty tame by Paul’s standards.”</p><p>“Wait, were you thinking something dirty just now?” You ask Paul, annoyed. He smirks playfully.</p><p>“Aw babe, where’s the fun in telling you what I was thinking,” He leans, his breath tickling your ear. “When I could show you.” He teases. You blush, pushing him away as he and the other boys laugh. Michael looks horrified.</p><p>“Paul, seriously? Knock it off!” You say. You weren’t really mad; you had a feeling he was teasing you more to gross out Michael than to embarrass you, but you didn’t really have time for his games. Not to mention it did feel kind of gross having them all trying to make out with you in front of Michael–that was a dynamic you were all going to have to figure out in the future.</p><p>“Aw, what’s wrong baby? If you don’t want Paul to play with you, maybe I could show you something instead?” Marko says, coming up behind you to wrap his arms around your waist. “I promise what I have in mind will be a lot more fun, right Mikey?” He shoots Michael a devilish grin.</p><p>“Make it stop.” Michael groans, his head resting in his hands. The boys laugh as you sigh; this was going to get old fast.</p><p>“Oh enough already! I’m going home.” You say, stepping out of Marko’s grasp. You walk towards the exit, “Bye! I’ll see you guys tonight.” You say, throwing up your hand to wave goodbye without looking back.</p><p>—</p><p>You walked into the sunlight and instantly felt your strength drain. You look and see Sam sitting by the entrance to the cave, his back up against the stone as he hugged his knees to his chest. You could see that he’d been crying, and your mood instantly falls.</p><p>“Hey Sammy.” You say, smiling at him. “It’s time to go home.” He glanced into the cave before looking back up at you, his eyes puffy.</p><p>“What about Michael?” He asks, his voice hoarse. Your smile faltered.</p><p>“Mike can’t come with use right now–but he’ll be home tonight!” You say, trying to sound cheerful. He stands up, looking angry.</p><p>“Because he’s a vampire now–a real one! He and his girlfriend killed the Frogs, didn’t they?” He asks, scowling. You stare at him.</p><p>“Yes.” You finally reply.</p><p>“And it was your idea! You told those freaks to have Mike kill them!” He yells.</p><p>“To save his life Sam! They were going to kill Edgar and Alan no matter what; at least this way Michael gets to live!” You replied, looking at him with desperation in your eyes. You wanted so badly for Sam to understand you–for him to accept you and Michael–but you weren’t sure if that would ever happen now.</p><p>“Yeah, whatever.” He says dismissively. “Let’s just go.” He says, walking towards the car. You watch him go, your heart aching with every step he takes away from you.</p><p>You got Michael back, but had you lost Sam in the process?</p><p>—</p><p>The drive home had been uncomfortably silent. Sam had stared out the window the whole time, never looking at you, never trying to speak. You could hardly keep yourself upright and stable under the grueling California sun, but you managed long enough to get home. The car was barely in park before Sam was out the door and heading inside, away from you.</p><p>You head in, getting some line from your grandpa about getting gas the next time you borrow the car, and make your way upstairs. You think about trying to talk to Sam again, but decide that giving him some space would probably be better for now, and go straight to your room instead.</p><p>You set to work getting yourself ready as best you can, whatever that means. You pack a small bag of things to take with you to the cave; a few outfits, your sketch book, some books, your walkman, and a few mixed tapes. You didn’t really know if you’d be moving in there full-time or what; was there even space for that? Were you supposed to sleep upside-down like a bat too? You liked sleeping in a bed. And what about other things? That was certainly a lot of couples–for lack of a better word.</p><p>Michael and Star were already having sex, and as much as they liked to joke and tease about it to mess with Michael, eventually you would probably get physically with the boys too, right? You blush, wondering if now is the best time to worry about this. But if not now, then when? When the boys can all hear your thoughts?</p><p>No thanks.</p><p>It wasn’t like you were being weird for worrying about the logistics beforehand. Because it was something to worry about, right? Like, where was that supposed to be happening? On the couch? They weren’t expecting you to do it in Star’s nest thing, were they? Where Michael and Star were doing it? Because that seemed both evasive and gross; also very out in the open.</p><p>And that was a problem in itself; those two couldn’t just keep doing it there where everyone could hear them, right? What about Laddie for crying out loud! He was just a little boy, he didn’t need to hear that! You didn’t need to hear that!</p><p>Maybe you could just come back here? But then your mom might be home. And it’s not really that convenient to have to leave the cave every time–especially if Marko’s comments about Paul’s morning 'condition’ ending up being true. You knew that was a typical issue for most teenage boys, so it might not just be Paul you’d have to worry about when the time came.</p><p>Had they thought about all this? Surely they must have; they’re teenage boys, what else would they be thinking about? So what were they planning to do with you once you turned? Did they even really care? They didn’t seem to mind humiliating Michael, but what about you? Would they really not mind embarrassing you like that? Because you were not cool just doing it wherever, in front of whoever. If you were going to live in the cave with them–and you assumed that was the arrangement–either the the communal sleeping arrangements needed to change drastically, or that just wouldn’t work and you and Michael were going to have to find a way to still live here. Maybe Star could even move in here with Michael.</p><p>That wouldn’t be as safe, given the whole sunlight business, but if you got some blackout curtains? Maybe install some shutters? And on the flip side, if your mom knew she could keep you safe during the day. Maybe it’d work?</p><p>You sigh, knowing that’s a long shot if you’ve ever heard one. You probably should have just asked David what his plan was before you left; but you hadn’t really thought about it until you had some time to yourself.</p><p>You decide you should just stop thinking about it, know you’ll probably just get jerked along with whatever plan David has for you at this point anyway, and decide to take a shower before heading off to bed.</p><p>—</p><p>That night you head downstairs to find Michael in the kitchen talking to your mom.</p><p>“I’m just worried Michael, that’s all.” She says.</p><p>“I know mom.” He says, looking over at you as you come in.</p><p>“Oh y/n sweetheart, did you sleep all day?” You mom asks, looking concerned.</p><p>“No mom, just took a nap.” You say, going over to give her a quick peck on the cheek. “Hey Mike.” You give your brother a quick greeting.</p><p>“Hey y/n.” He replies. His eyes communicating more than his words.</p><p>They’re waiting. Outside. He says, his eyes darting to the door. You nod lightly.</p><p>You coming? You give him a questioning look.</p><p>No. He gives his head the slightest of shakes.</p><p>“Hey mom, my friends are picking me up, but I’ll talk to you later okay?” You say, walking toward the door.</p><p>“Oh, but hunny Max is coming over for dinner! He’s been looking forward to meeting all of you.” Your mom says. You give her an apologetic look.</p><p>“Mom they’re already here I can’t cancel now; next time, okay? I promise.” You say, walking out of the kitchen.</p><p>You open the front door and see a man you vaguely recognize as the guy from the video store standing outside. He’s talking to David and the boys, who are leaning against their bikes, waiting for you. You close the door and quickly make your way over to them. David glances over to you and smirks, the older man–Max, you assume–turns, all smiles as you approach.</p><p>“Ah, you must be y/n! Lucy has told me so much about you.” He says, extending this hand. “I’m Max.” You take it, giving David a confused look as Max firmly shakes your hand. “The boys were just telling me all about your daring rescue earlier today–it’s truly something. I’m glad my boys found someone so capable. You’ll make an excellent addition to the family; even if you weren’t Lucy’s daughter I’d be glad to have you.”</p><p>“I–I’m sorry?” You ask.</p><p>“Ah, of course, you’re confused. Naturally the boys haven’t told you. They wouldn’t; it’s a secret, you see–not to be told until after you’re one of us, but given your loyalty to the boys and your willingness to turn I think it’s safe to let you on it, don’t you boys?” The boys all smile, but say nothing. Apparently it was a rhetorical question.</p><p>“You see, those idiot children got it wrong. Even if they had succeeded in killing David or any of the other boys it wouldn’t have mattered. None of them are the head vampire. It wasn’t their blood you drank; it was mine.” He said, with a look you could almost describe as pride on his face. You felt your face grow pale.</p><p>“So…so you’re…?”</p><p>“I’m the head vampire.” He confirms.</p><p>“And…you’re dating my mom?” He laughs at that.</p><p>“Yes well, you’re dating my sons–all four of them, from what I hear–so perhaps we’re even?” He replies, and you blush. Just how much had they told him?</p><p>“What are you going to do to her?” You ask.</p><p>“Nothing untoward I can assure you. I care about your mother very much; I want her to choose this life, just like you did. Though, now that one–soon to be two–of her children are vampires, I think it will make her choice much easier, don’t you?” He says, a smirk playing on his lips. You felt a chill run down your spine. A very unfortunate thought spreads through your mind, and you push it away, forcing yourself to focus.</p><p>“What about Sam?” You question.</p><p>“He may be a hard sell after what happened today I’ll give you that, but if his whole family turn–even his beloved mother–do you really think he’ll stay human? Especially once he sees she’s still the same person afterwards? No, I think he’ll see reason, in time; one his only other option is to be alone.” He answers, looking smug.</p><p>“Guess you’ve got it all figured out.” You say. This should be for the best; your mom was happy with Max, and this way you wouldn’t have to watch her grow old and die; she’d be with you forever. Maybe you could even save Sam too. But you didn’t like how Max was playing games with your family instead of just being up front about it. Thinking back though, the boys had done the same to you and Michael; they hadn’t been honest with you either. The irritated you all of a sudden.</p><p>Like father like sons.</p><p>“When are you planning to tell her?” You ask.</p><p>“Tonight, actually.” He said. “Now that Michael’s turned, and soon you as well, there’s no real reason to wait. Things are going well between us, and I think she deserves to know, don’t you? And that will certainly make things easier for you and your brother.”</p><p>That was true, she did deserve to know. At least he was being up front with her now. And it would be easier if she knew about you and Michael.</p><p>“I would have liked for you and the boys to be there, but I understand you have more pressing business.” He adds, looking at David. “Anyway, happy hunting.” He says, patting your shoulder as he walks off towards the house, leaving you alone with the boys. David walks up to you.</p><p>“Ready to go, kitten?” He asks. He gets right up next to you, and you hold your hand out against his chest, stopping him from getting any closer. You shoot him a nasty glare. The thought you’d been holding back comes flooding back full force into your mind, and you couldn’t wait another second to get it out.</p><p>“Did you only turn me because Max asked you to?” You accuse. David and the others look taken aback.</p><p>“What?” He scowls. “No, of course not.”</p><p>“That night at the video store; after my mom came back out and starting talking to me. I thought you guys all had a silent conversation. Like Michael and I do. Like, you guys were just close and you could just pick up on each other’s cues–but no, you can actually talk to each other psychically, and you can talk to Max! You bastards knew from the first night we met Max wanted my mom, and that meant he would want me too!”</p><p>“Y/N–” Marko tried to cut in.</p><p>“No! I’m not done! The next night you did it again! I saw you! When Michael said we were twins! Right?You knew that meant you’d have to get him too! So what? Were you just planning to take him back and mess with him before that? Or–god, were you going to kill him?”</p><p>“What a minute y/n, please just listen–” Dwayne tried to rest his hand on your arm and you swat him away.</p><p>“I can’t believe this. Oh, oh Jesus, that first night; before my mom showed up, you wouldn’t leave me alone; were you going to kill me?” You were really starting to spiral now.</p><p>“Babe, calm down we would never–” Paul starts.</p><p>“Never what? Hurt me? But you would lie to me? Like that’s any better? What else have you lied about? I trusted you! I betrayed my family for you! And now I’m just supposed to be fine with you lying to me about something this important? How am I ever supposed to trust any of you again?” You were shaking, not totally aware of what was happening around you.</p><p>“Enough y/n.” David grabs your trembling hands and firmly holding them in his. His icy blue eyes stared you down, forcing you to look at him. “Yes, we knew about your mom and Max. Yes, it was Max’s plan to turn you and your brothers to get to your mom, but that’s not why we turned you. We turned you because we wanted you, and that’s all.”</p><p>You stare up at him, searching his face as he scowls down at you. You looked for any sign he might be lying to you, saying what he thought you’d believe. He could be–of course he could be–but when you looked up at him you genuinely felt he meant it. Finally, you sigh, your head drooping as you rest your forehead against his chest. He lets go of your hands and wraps his arms around you.</p><p>“You’re a real pain in the ass, you know that?” He says.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” You murmur. He sighs.</p><p>“Well, you weren’t totally wrong, we were going to kill Michael.” He says with a smirk. Your head shoots up.</p><p>“What?” You shout.</p><p>“Well technically we were gonna have Star kill Michael, but that plan went out the window when you showed up.” Marko corrected. “Besides, Michael’s actually a pretty good time; like you said, he’s fun to mess with.” He adds with a mischievous smirk.</p><p>“And what about me?” You ask, stepping out of David’s hold.</p><p>“Nah babe, no sense in all four of us going after just one kill; we really did just think you were hot.” Paul beams at you with pride. He maybe could’ve worded that better, but that did make a certain amount of sense.</p><p>“We’re sorry we couldn’t tell you the truth sooner y/n; Max doesn’t have a lot of rules, but we do have to follow the one’s he’s got.” Dwayne apologizes to you, looking genuinely upset about the whole thing, and you suddenly feel a little bad for how you reacted.</p><p>“I guess it’s okay; but no more secrets, alright? I’m serious. You guys have no more excuses now that I’m turning.” You warn.</p><p>“Someone’s getting bossy.” David smirks as you scowl at him. You were really not in the mood for his attitude. “You haven’t turned yet, kitten.” He grabs your hand, leading you over to get on the back of his bike.</p><p>“Come on y/n; it’s time to go.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Riding along behind David, you pull up to the outskirts of the dunes. He offers you his hand to help you off his bike as the other boys park around you. It’s a different location to the one they brought you to before, but it’s a similar set-up: with a line of trees overlooking a bonfire on the beach below.</p><p>You feel the excitement emanating off the boys in waves as the pile into one of the larger trees. You follow them, swallowing the lump in your throat as you feel the nerves knotting up in your stomach. You look up at the boys as they watch the scene below.</p><p>Paul was bouncing on a limb with unbridled joy, smiling from ear to ear as he looked down at his prey. Marko was just below him, smirking and chewing on his thumb as he barely contained his glee. Even Dwayne couldn’t hide his anticipation for what was coming, a smile plastered across his handsome face. David was the only one able to keep his cool, though you could feel the excitement rippling off him as you sat below him in the darkness.</p><p>The scene was just like before–just like when they brought you and Michael along the first time. It was just as unnerving this time around, seeing them react this way–particularly when you knew what was coming. Only now you didn’t have Michael there with you; and this time you would be joining them. You wanted to be one of them–you really did–but seeing them so excited for the carnage to come made you shiver. Would you be that way when you turned? Not just ready to kill to survive, but nearly falling over yourself with joy from the sheer anticipation of it?</p><p>You shake the thought from your mind. It didn’t matter. You remind yourself. Because whatever the answer was, your choice would be the same.</p><p>You took a deep breath, steeling yourself as you focused on the task at hand. You look down, scoping out the situation below.</p><p>The bonfire was surrounded by a party of young 20-somethings. While the last group had been all surfer punks, this looked like a pack of college kids home for the summer: a few jocks getting wasted with their girlfriends. George Michael’s “I Want Your Sex” blaring from the boombox. David looks down at you from his place higher up in the tree.</p><p>“I’ll take you down with me.” He says. The cliff was a far enough drop they’d have to fly down, and you hadn’t really gotten much practice in with your powers yet. You look up at him, nodding in reply. He squints down at you, before dropping down to get closer. He gets to your level of the tree, resting a cold hand on your cheek.</p><p>“Don’t worry kitten, you’ll do fine.” He assures you, his voice almost sweet. You must have looked nervous for David be be treating you so kindly.</p><p>He leans in, placing a quick kiss on your lips, before moving to grab you around your waist. “Ready?” You took a deep breath, nodding.</p><p>“Ready.” You reply. You look back up at them, their faces now distorted; changed into their vampire forms.</p><p>The boys leap from the tree, David hoisting you up with him as he goes. You feel a rush of cool air sweep through your hair as you fly through the sky down towards the beach: and your unsuspecting victims.</p><p>The boys laugh as they descend on the party goers. David sets you down by the edge of the party before going to work; setting his sights on a drunk football player. Grabbing him, David bites his throat straight on, ripping it out. Dwayne was quick to take the other football player, snapping his neck in one fluid motion. Paul lands on one of the couples that had been making out a ways from the fire. He wastes no time, biting into the exposed flesh of the man’s shirtless shoulder, blood dripping down onto his screeching partner below. Marko had taken one of the other couples; sticking his hand straight through the man’s chest and yanking him off the now-screaming girl below.</p><p>You look on, frozen in place. The smell of the blood was driving you crazy; you felt your fangs protruding in your mouth, and you were sure your eyes had changed. But despite the absolute need you felt, you couldn’t bring yourself to move. As much as you wanted to be with them, you were scared to be like them, and you were only now finally ready to admit it.</p><p>Too little, too late.</p><p>Your breath was coming fast as you watch the boys in their feeding frenzy, blood covering their mouths and bodies, and you felt a different need rising inside you, and that confused you–scared you. You really were becoming like them, pure instinct, and you hadn’t even fed yet.</p><p>The boys were finishing up, with only the two scared girls left alive; huddled together and covered in their dead boyfriends’ blood. David looks over at you.</p><p>“Y/N.” You jump when you hear your name. “Come here.” He orders, the sweetness from earlier replaced with a commanding tone. Jolted from your frightened stupor by his sudden change in demeanor, you quickly do as you’re told, moving over to where the boys are waiting, corralled around the frightened girls. Marko, Paul, and Dwayne are all smiles as they watch you approach, but David could sense your fear, your hesitation. He smirks at you as you come to stand next to him, but you could feel their was no humor behind it. This was serious now.</p><p>“Go on y/n, we saved them just for you.” He says, the smile on his face didn’t reach his eyes. The girls whimper at his words, clinging to each other as the stared up at you in fear and anticipation.</p><p>Oh god, this was so much worse then when Michael had turned. The Frogs were kids, sure, but they were attempted murders–vampire murders, but still–and they were passed out. These girls were innocent, and they were still awake! Sure, maybe they looked like the type of girls who made fun of you at school, but did they deserve to die for that? Even if the blood they were covered in did smell so, so good…</p><p>“Something wrong, y/n?” David asks, a hint of a warning present in his voice.</p><p>“It’s okay babe, it’s easy!” Paul assures you, coming up to take your shoulders from behind. “A couple quick bites and you’ll be just like us!”</p><p>That’s exactly what you were afraid of.</p><p>“Come on baby; do this and you’ll be with us forever!” Marko said, coming up next to Paul.</p><p>He was using the same argument on you that you used on Michael. Of course you wanted to be with them forever–your family too–but taking that next step was so much, and they looked so scared.</p><p>“Maybe we could find you someone else; someone a little more…palatable.” Dwayne suggests, seeing your hesitation. Before you have time to accept his offer, David cuts you off.</p><p>“No: she does this here and now.” David shuts you down. “We can’t let these two go now, and she needs to accept what we are–what she is–and everything that goes along with that.” He adds, looking at you.</p><p>You swallow another lump that’s formed in your throat. You know he isn’t going to back down from this, and that he was right. You already knew that this is what it meant–what it meant to be one of them. But it was one thing to know something; it was another to be faced with it. To have it staring you down with tears in it’s eyes.</p><p>You looked at the boys. They stared back at you, all of them wearing a different expression as they waited for your next move. They all wanted this for you, to be with you, and you want to be with them. You knew that, so why was it still so hard? You looked at them, all covered in blood…</p><p>The stared at the blood on them. The smell of it all around you was already enough to drive you wild, but the fear of what they wanted you to do was enough to hold you back. The sight of them all covered in it, if you focused on that, on that smell. You look back at the girls, covered in blood. You could hear their blood pumping as their hearts raced in fear–</p><p>Without even thinking, your body moves forward, biting into the throat of the girl closer to you. You hear the other girl scream, but it sounds far away, all your attention focused on your current victim. Warm blood flows into your mouth from the wound, and suddenly all you can think about is how badly you want more. You drink and drink, feeling your own heartbeat slow in time with hers until both your heart and hers had stop beating, and she lay limp and your arms.</p><p>You drop her lifeless body in the sand, blood dripping down your chin. The other girl turns and tries to run, and you don’t hesitate to run her down; quickly jumping on her back and biting down onto her shoulder. Just as before you taste the sweet, warm blood flow into your mouth, and you think you can never get enough. You release her when she’s drained, throwing her body to the side.</p><p>You whine as your fangs recede back into your gums, your body sensing there are no more humans around to feed upon. You wanted more blood. You turn to face the boys as they approach you.</p><p>“Good job, kitten. I knew you had it in you.” David says, smiling.</p><p>“There was never any doubt.” Dwayne gave you a proud smile.</p><p>“That was awesome babe!” Paul said, beaming at you. “I totally knew you’d be fine.”</p><p>“Uh Y/N, you gotta little something there.” Marko teased, pointing at your blood-covered chin.</p><p>You stared back at them, taking them in. You were feeling a lot of things at the moment, but above all else you want blood.</p><p>The boys just happened to be covered in it.</p><p>“Y/N?” Dwayne called out to you, looking at you with concern.</p><p>You jump on him, knocking him to the ground as you straddle his hips. You cup his shocked face in your hands, licking up all the blood around his mouth and down his chin, before moving to kiss him wildly. You move to lick the blood around his neck, following it down until you’re lapping the blood off his chest. Dwayne moves a hand to your head, burying it in your hair. He watches you, his eyes dark and full of need as he takes you in.</p><p>“Jesus.” David mutters. Marko looks amused by the show; Paul just looks upset that it’s not him.</p><p>Finishing with you task, you make your way back up to kiss him, your tongue now busy intertwining with his. You could taste the blood in his mouth, and you moan into him, your hips grinding down into his.</p><p>“Okay, so before you two go find a bush to have some fun in, are we all gonna get tongue baths or…?” Marko asks, quirking an eyebrow playfully.</p><p>You detach your mouth from Dwayne’s and sit up to look at Marko. He was even bloodier than Dwayne had been–in fact, he was the bloodiest of the four; with blood dripping down past his ripped crop top to his abs.</p><p>Still straddling Dwayne’s waist, your grab Marko’s chaps and pull him down to his knees on the sand. You rip the tattered remains of his crop top away, revealing his toned, bloody chest. You bend down, starting with his abs, your tongue tracing the outline of each defined muscle. He smirked down at you, his gloved hand resting in your hair as he watched you work.</p><p>“Fuck. Do you think she’ll always be this horny after she feeds, or is it just worse now because she’s a new blood?” He asks, not taking his eyes off you as you slowly move your way up his chest, leaving a trail of kisses across the part of his chest his shirt had kept clean.</p><p>“Hard to say; we don’t get that many new recruits so we don’t have a lot to go off of.” Dwayne replies as he lays below you. His hands were on you, his thumbs rubbing small circles into your hips as he watches you with Marko.</p><p>“Well I’m always horny as hell after I feed.” Paul shares, his eyes fixed on you.</p><p>“But you’re always horny.” Marko replies.</p><p>“Yeah but it’s worse after I feed.” He shoots back, licking his lips as he watches you move up to Marko’s pecks, where you find a whole mess of blood to keep you busy.</p><p>“Yeah no shit; it’s worse for all of us when we feed. I was just wondering if we should expect this sort of treatment every time we feed, or if this is just a one time thing, you know?” Marko replies.</p><p>“She’s obviously worse now because she’s newly turned.” David says, watching on with a lazy grin. “You remember how we had to pull Michael and Star apart earlier?”</p><p>“Ugh, yeah that was the worst.” Paul rolled his eyes.</p><p>“She’s running on pure instinct right now. Still, that doesn’t mean this has to be the only time this happens.” David smirks. “I’m sure if we ask real nice, y/n might indulge us–occasionally.”</p><p>Your face is a mess of blood as you lick the last bit of blood from Marko’s neck. He moves your face to his, licking around your mouth as you do the same to him. Both of you a mess of tongues as the occasional rushed, sloppy kiss was exchanged when one of you moved to reach a different part of the other’s face.</p><p>The blood gone, Marko set to work kissing every inch of you he could. He moved from your mouth to pepper kisses across your jaw. His hands roamed your body, sliding down your back, your sides, up into your hair. He kissed his way down your neck, sucking hickeys onto your skin.</p><p>“Aw come on man; quit hogging her! It’s my turn!” Paul whines. Marko rolls his eyes.</p><p>“Alright fine, take her.” He says, sounding put out. Despite his tone, he’s smirking as Paul fist pumps, rushing over to lift you off Dwayne and away from Marko’s grip, practically throwing you down onto your back and into the sand in his excitement. He jumps over you, his arms falling to either side of your head for support as he kissing you. You taste the blood on his lips and you want more.</p><p>You move your hands up into his hair, yanking him down to deepen the kiss. You feel him smile against you mouth, enjoying your enthusiasm. You break the kiss, licking his lips and following the trail of blood around to his cheek. He practically purrs as you lick down his jaw, taking your time to get all the blood on his neck.</p><p>Your hands slide down from his hair to grab his back as you move to his chest. His mesh shirt was ripped and the top of his pecks were exposed and bloody. He moans as you move to lick and nibble at his collarbone. He stares down at you as you work, his blue eyes nearly black with lust.</p><p>You had barely finished cleaning the last of the blood from his chest when he pushes you back to the ground. He kisses you roughly, lightly biting your lower lip. His hands moved to grab the bottom of your shirt, but he’s quickly lifted off you before he gets the chance to act further.</p><p>“Okay, I think you need to cool down.” Dwayne says. “Marko?”</p><p>“Oh, with pleasure.” Marko replies, a mischievous smirk spread across his face. Marko, Paul in his grasp, flies up into the air. You don’t see where they go, but a moment later you hear a splash, and Paul cursing up a storm.</p><p>You set your sights on David, but while you were distracted with the other boys it seems he’d cleaned himself up; and apparently all the bodies too. You pout, and he chuckles.</p><p>“Don’t worry kitten. Plenty more blood where that came from; and now we have all the time in the world to be together.” He says, coming up to you. He tucks a piece of you hair behind one ear as he stares down at you. His suddenly sweet demeanor and the lack of blood to drink was bringing you down from whatever high you had just been on.</p><p>You lean into him, suddenly very tired. He smiles, wrapping his arms around you and placing a kiss in your hair. He smelled like blood and cigarettes and something you hadn’t smelled until now; something that was uniquely him.</p><p>“We’ll take you back to your mom’s tomorrow. Tonight you should rest.” He said. You smile, when had David ever been this openly nice? You knew you shouldn’t get used to it, but you couldn’t help but enjoy it while it lasted.</p><p>Suddenly, you remembered your question from earlier.</p><p>“Oh! That reminds me; if I’m supposed to stay with you guys, where am I actually going to be staying? Because I don’t really love the idea of sleeping upside down like a bat–no offense.” You ask, looking up at him. He looks at you a minute, the smirks.</p><p>“Is that the only reason?” He asks. And sweet David goes out the window. The other boys all laugh and you feel a blush rise to your cheeks.</p><p>Of course, they can read your mind now. They knew the real reason why you’d asked about the room even if you hadn’t actually said it.</p><p>Sure, maybe it was silly to be embarrassed about it after you had literally just jumped them 5 seconds before, but that felt like a totally different person. Like David said; that was you running on pure instinct, where this was all you. More then that, it was something you had been thinking about–been worrying about–and now they all knew it.</p><p>“I-I’m just trying to be practical; it’s not bad to think ahead.” You stammer.</p><p>“On no kitten; we love that you’re thinking ahead.” David teases. You scowl at him.</p><p>“Whatever. Tease me all you want about it later; you still haven’t actually answered my question.” You snap.</p><p>“You don’t need to worry. We already have a room ready for you.” Dwayne replies.</p><p>“A room?” You ask.</p><p>“Yeah, it was a resort.” Marko explains, having returned a minute before with a soaked Paul in tow. “A lot of the bedrooms sank too. Most aren’t usable anymore, but a few are still totally fine. We just never had any reason to clean them up before now.”</p><p>“So I’ll actually have my own room?” You ask. “Wait, why didn’t Star get her own room before? Why did you make her sleep out in that little nest thing?”</p><p>“Because she hadn’t turned yet, so she didn’t have to worry about the sunlight.” Dwayne replies.</p><p>“Besides, she would have been fine sleeping the same way we do.” Paul added, sliding up next to you. “And we didn’t have any reason to give her a bed.” He said, wiggling his eyebrows as he tries to put his arm around your shoulder.</p><p>“Ew, Paul you’re soaking wet.” You say, pushing his arm away. He looks absolutely distraught at the action as Marko looks on, laughing hysterically.</p><p>“Of course, now that Star and your brother are together, we had to get another room ready for them. And she insisted we get one set up for Laddie too.” David said, a sour look on his face. He was apparently not a fan of the situation. You leaned back into him, wrapping your arms around his waist.</p><p>“Thank you.” You smiled up at him. He looked down at you and smiled. He leaned down and placed a long kiss on your lips; the scruff of his beard scratching your skin.</p><p>“Let’s go home kitten.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You make it back to the cave to find it empty. Michael was still at your house, talking to your mom, and Star had apparently decided that, now that she had turned, it was time for Laddie to do the same; taking the boy out to feed.</p><p>You walk in, the bag you'd packed earlier that day slung over one shoulder, with David's arm casually wrapped around the other. The boys filed in around you, clearly in a good mood; smiles on their faces as they playfully pushed and grabbed at each other.</p><p>"Too slow!" Marko says, jumping back out of the way as Paul goes to grab at his jacket. Dwayne smiles, silently sticking out one of his long legs. Marko trips, tumbling back. He skillfully does a backflip into a handstand, then flips back onto his feet.</p><p>"Hey, not cool Dwayne!" He says, smiling despite his words.</p><p>"You should really watch where you're going; I could've been seriously hurt you know." Dwayne replies, smirking.</p><p>"Wow, that was pretty impressive; you're quite the acrobat." You say, looking at Marko, who grins back at you.</p><p>"Oh yeah; I'm just full of hidden talents." He says, wiggling his eyebrows. You roll your eyes at him.</p><p>"You know, Marko's not the only talented one." Paul says, coming over to your unoccupied side. "I could show you a few things? Give you a few private lessons?"</p><p>We could get nice and flexible.</p><p>"Ew, Paul!" You say, pushing him away with the bag still in your hand. David and the others laugh.</p><p>"May want to keep those thoughts to yourself Paul; she can hear you now." David says, smirking at the blonde. You look over at him.</p><p>"Wait, that's what that was?" You ask, frowning. Then, your eyes go wide. "Wait! Can you guys hear all my thoughts? Like, all the time? Oh god, that's so embarrassing! Please stop listening! You can do that right? Oh man, how do I make you not hear them?"</p><p>"Calm down kitten, it's fine." David says, squeezing the arm around your shoulder. "We can help you learn how to control all your powers, alright?"</p><p>"If you're worried about us reading your thoughts, don't be. Typically only stronger thoughts get sent out anyway, and we promise to try and block your thoughts while you're learning control." Dwayne says. "Right boys?" He adds. Looking over at Marko and Paul.</p><p>"Yeah we promise." Marko says, throwing his hands up.</p><p>"Yeah yeah, promise." Paul says, pouting. Clearly, he wasn't as thrilled with the idea. You sigh in relief.</p><p>"Thank you." You smile at Dwayne, who smiles back.</p><p>"Alright, enough about that; so are we having a party or what?" Marko says, smirking.</p><p>"What?" You ask.</p><p>"Yeah! We gotta celebrate! You're one of us now babe!" Paul says, a huge smile plastered across his face.</p><p>"Oh yeah, well I mean a party sounds great, but..." You trail off. You didn't want to spoil the mood, but you were exhausted. Not to mention Michael wasn't there. You knew they were probably still mad at him, but you didn't want to have a party without your brother.</p><p>"Maybe we should plan the party for another night? I'm sure y/n's tired after all the excitement tonight; let's give her some time to rest." Dwayne cuts in, sensing your hesitation.</p><p>Or maybe he just read your mind?</p><p>The blondes pout, but David ignores them as he leads you away, through the main room to a back area you hadn't been to before. You head through a tunnel, walking quite a ways from the common area until you end up face to face with a curtain. Pulling it aside as you duck under, you see the room is completely dark but a few candles spread around haphazardly.</p><p>The room is a decent size, bigger than your room back at your grandpa's; a record player, and a bookcase on one side, and a wardrobe and a desk on the other. There was a door on one wall--a bathroom--and a large, plush bed in the center.</p><p>The boys had decorated the room, each adding their own touch. Dwayne had added some books to your bookshelf, Paul had hung up some rock posters, Marko had made you a mobile out of shells from the beach, and David had gotten you a bouquet of dried flowers for your desk.</p><p>That was sweet of them.</p><p>David stood in the doorway and watched as you placed your bag on the bed. You began to unpack; putting your books on the bookcase, throwing your sketchbook, your walkman, and the mixtapes onto the desk, and heading over to the wardrobe to put away your clothes. You throw open the doors and scowl.</p><p>"Why are there clothes in here already?" You ask David, shifting the clothes around to make room for yours. You didn't bring much, and there was plenty of space in the large wardrobe to fit your few outfits in addition to what was already there, but it didn't make sense for there to be clothes in a room they never used.</p><p>"There ours--some of our extra jackets, and a couple shirts too, I think." David said, moving closer to you.</p><p>"Why are your clothes in my room?" You ask, looking up at him.</p><p>"What, we can't share?" He asks, smirking. "And here I thought we were being nice." You raise an eyebrow at him. "Okay, so maybe we just like you to smell like us, is that alright?"</p><p>"Smell you like?" You ask. Looking back at the jackets. You grab one by the sleeve, bringing it up to your nose and breathing in. It smelled like sweat, motor oil, blood, and something else; a very distinct smell. Dwayne. It smelled like Dwayne. Now that you were a vampire, you could smell their scents so clearly.</p><p>"Yeah, it's called scent marking; it's more vampire crap. Basically, if other vampires show up and they smell us on you, they'll know you're taken, and not to mess with you--or else."</p><p>"Oh, I see." You smile to yourself.</p><p>"Besides, I bet you'd be pretty cute in our stuff." He smirks, walking up to you. He leans down, kissing you lightly on the lips. "Though I'm sure you're just as cute with nothing on."</p><p>"David!" You scold, blushing as you look up at him. He smirks.</p><p>"Careful kitten, wouldn't want the others to know what we're up to; you're supposed to be resting." David says.</p><p>"Wha-"</p><p>"Your thoughts don't leave much to the imagination, kitten." David teases. Your blush deepens.</p><p>"You all promised not to listen!"</p><p>"I didn't promise shit; and while I'm sure Dwayne will keep his word, who knows if Marko will. And I know Paul lasted five minutes tops before he started listening in again."</p><p>"But-"</p><p>"It's fine; it's something we all had to get used to." He says, wrapping his arms around your waist. "Besides, knowing what you're thinking just makes it that much easier to give you what you want."</p><p>He pulls you in for a rough kiss, the stubble of his beard scratching against the soft skin of your face. Still kissing, he guides you over to the bed. He leans you back, kissing down your jaw as he climbs over you.</p><p>He quickly takes off his gloves, throwing them aside and shrugging off his jacket as he straddles your hips. He leans back down, his hands running along your sides as he kisses you. He slides his hands up, moving your arms above your head and pinning your wrists with one hand. His tongue moves across your bottom lip, and you open your mouth to allow him access. His tongue intertwines with yours, and you moan into his mouth.</p><p>His free hand roams your body. First, it's in your hair, then it moves down to your face; cupping your cheek as he kisses you. It moves down from there, onto your chest. He massages your breasts through your clothes, earning another moan from you as you lean into his touch. Eventually he moves on, his hand sliding down to rub the inside of your thighs. You gasp as his hand crawls over to press against the space between your legs.</p><p>"D-David." You studded, your face red as you look up at him.</p><p>"It's okay kitten." He replies, smirking. He gets up so he's standing at the edge of the bed. He leans down, kissing you as he unbuttons your pants. He slides them off you with ease and throws them to the side with one fluid motion. He grabs the bottom of your shirt and lifts it up, and you quickly pull it the rest of the way over your head, leaving you in your underwear.</p><p>He kisses down your neck as his hand moves back to it's place between your legs, rubbing small, firm circles over your clit through your underwear. You let a small whimper, throwing your arms around his neck to pull him closer to you. He moves back to kiss your lips, rubbing his fingers faster as you buck your hips against his hand, your underwear now soaked through with need.</p><p>"Ready?" He asks, looking down as he hovers over you. You nod, and he smirks.</p><p>He leans down, kissing you as he undoes the buttons of his pants. When he pulls out his cock it's already hard, head dripping with precum in anticipation for what's next. He gives himself a few, quick strokes, before lining himself up with your entrance. He spreads your thighs wide, firmly holding your hips as he pushes into you.</p><p>You gasp loudly, sitting up to grab hold of him. He stays still, shushing you and kissing your hair.</p><p>"It's alright kitten, just relax." He urges.</p><p>After a minute, he starts to move again, slowly inserting more and more of himself until he's completely inside. He gives you a moment to adjust, using that time to lay you back down onto the bed, kissing you everywhere he can reach along the way.</p><p>Once he's sure you've had enough time, he starts thrusting. He moves with slow, small motions a first, watching your face to gauge your reactions and see if he's being too rough, or if he can go faster. Your hands claw at the sheets, and your body tenses with every thrust. He rolls his hips, just to see your reaction, and is pleased to hear you moan out his name in response.</p><p>Satisfied you could handle more, he picks up the pace. He goes faster, and you wrap your legs around his waist, wanting to get him as close to you as possible. He knows he's hitting the right spot when he feels you clench around him, moaning out his name.</p><p>You feel a pressure building in your core, and you know you won't last much longer. He slides a hand between you legs to rub your aching clit, and you cry out, gripping the sheets tighter as you buck your hips up into him. His movements are faster now, more erratic as he moves closer to his own release.</p><p>"Fuck, y/n, I'm..." He can barely get the words out.</p><p>Just then you feel your orgasm hit. You cry out, unlocking your legs and clenching yourself around him. That was all he needs to push him over the edge, and he grunts as he spills out into you. He begins trusting harder, the two of you riding out your pleasure together.</p><p>You lay together quietly for awhile, David stroking your hair as you come down from your high. Finally, he gets up, carefully pulling out of you and adjusting himself before zipping up his pants. He covers you up and leans down to give you a soft kiss.</p><p>"You okay kitten?" He asks you with a smirk. You smile back, nodding.</p><p>"Yeah, just tired." You say, pulling the sheets tighter around yourself.</p><p>"That was why you came in here in the first place, remember?" He reminds you.</p><p>"Hey, I would be sleeping right now if someone hadn't decided to start getting handsy. You started it, remember?" You tease back. He laughs.</p><p>"Well you didn't seem to mind." He replies smirking a he leans in close. You blush.</p><p>"Would you just go away already so I can get so sleep?"</p><p>"Hmm, I guess I'll let that slide because I'm in such a good mood." He says, winking at you before coming in for one more quickly kiss. He grabs his gloves and jacket, putting them on and heading for the doorway. "Get some sleep kitten; we'll see you tomorrow night."</p><p>---</p><p>The next night you know you've slept in when you wake to Michael's thoughts ringing in your head.</p><p>Is she going to sleep all night? </p><p>You groan, throwing yourself out of bed. You make your way into the bathroom as you quickly readied yourself for the day. After you finished and dressed, you decided to put on one of the jackets the boys had left you.</p><p>At first you weren't sure whose to pick, but realizing the other boys probably knew what happened between you David last night, it became a much easier choice. You knew of the three, Paul would probably pout about it the most--saying something like how he wanted to be the first one to get in bed with you, or something dumb like that--so you figured you'd humor him and where one of his jackets tonight.</p><p>You make your way out into the main area, where everyone's already up.</p><p>"Michael!" You greet you brother, heading over to where he sits with Star and Laddie.</p><p>"Hey Y/N." He replies, looking over at you as you approach. "Looks like everything went alright last night?"</p><p>"Yeah; mission accomplished." You say. "Hey, how'd the talk with Mom go?"</p><p>"Oh that." He sighs, rubbing his neck. "It was...weird; really wish you could've been there."</p><p>"Wait, what happened?" You ask, your voice filled with concern.</p><p>"Oh no, it's fine--nothing too bad. It was just...kind of awkward, you know? I mean first of all Max basically had to have the 'I love your mother very much' talk with me and Sam, which was gross, but then he had to explain the whole vampire thing to Mom, which was a lot, because obviously she didn't believe him, and I had to be the one show her. So then she was totally freaked out, and Sam was right there which made it so much worse, you know?"</p><p>"Oh yeah, how is Sam?" You ask, worried.</p><p>"A little better maybe? Mom being on board will be the thing that really changes his mind I think."</p><p>"So is Mom on board?"</p><p>"I think? She still wants to talk to you before she decides though. She knows that you're one of us too now, so I think she realizes that if she wants to stay with us she has to turn, more or less. I mean she could stay human, but if she wants to stay with us forever I think she knows she has to turn. And she does seem to like Max--I mean that I don't understand, but whatever makes her happy I guess." He shrugs.</p><p>"So if she does decide to turn and all three of us are vampires, then maybe Sam will turn too?" You say.</p><p>"Yeah, hopefully."</p><p>"What about Grandpa?" You ask, realizing you've never really thought about him in all this until just now.</p><p>"Oh, that's the kicker--apparently he knew about the vampires this whole time! And he said thanks but no thanks; guess he's not a fan." Michael replies.</p><p>"Seriously? He knew? Huh. Well, grandpa is a weird dude, I guess I'm not really all that surprised. Still, its too bad for mom, but we can't really make him if he doesn't want to." You shrug.</p><p>"Would you say the same thing about Sam if he decides he doesn't want to?" Michael says with a knowing look. You scowl.</p><p>"That's different."</p><p>"Is it?" He replies. The two of you stare each other down, the tension building between you.</p><p>"Michael..." Star cuts in. You break your gaze with Michael to look at her. You had forgotten she and Laddie were there.</p><p>"Whatever." You huff, scowling as you turn away.</p><p>You head over to the boys, your hands stuffed into the pockets of Paul's jacket. They'd been eyeing you from the other side of the cave, but had left you be while you talked to Michael. Now that your conversation was clearly over, they turn to you as you approach.</p><p>"Good morning." Dwayne greets you with a smile. "Everything alright?" He asks, glancing over at Michael before looking back to you. You shoot him a sarcastic smile.</p><p>"Peachy." You walk into him, wrapping your arms around his waist and burying your face in his chest as his arms move to coil around you. You took a deep breath, taking in his scent, and sigh, calm washing over you.</p><p>Their was something so relaxing about their scents; something you couldn't describe. You hadn't experienced it when you were human, but now that you could really smell them you found a certain since of calm when you did--like you felt safer. Wearing their clothes might have a second benefit as well; not just the scent marking, but that you could enjoy smelling their scent even when they weren't right next to you.</p><p>"Well, you know I would never want to accuse you of lying but, you don't sound peachy." Dwayne smiles, running a hand through your hair. You scowl, pouting your lips as you squeeze him tighter.</p><p>"No comment." You reply flatly.</p><p>"Aw, what's wrong baby? Did Michael upset you? Do you want me to go give him a hard time?" Marko asks, smirking as comes over and tucks a piece of hair behind your ear.</p><p>"No, leave him alone. It's fine." You sigh.</p><p>"Jeez, what'd he say that's got you so down in the dumps babe?" Paul ask, looking worried. "We thought you'd be in a good mood today, after everything that happened last night."</p><p>What with your turning going so well and then you having sex with David.</p><p>"PAUL!" You practically screech as you throw yourself at the blonde, your first instinct to cover his big mouth despite the fact he was communicating telepathically.</p><p>"Dude!" You hear Michael shout from the other side of the cave. You look over, face beet red and hands still covering Paul's mouth. Michael look both absolutely mortified and completely pissed off to have been included in that revealing broadcast. Star sat next to him, scowling with her hands over Laddie's ears like that was somehow going to help. </p><p>Oh no, Laddie had totally just heard that too, hadn't he?</p><p>"Yes, he did!" Star replied, annoyance clear across her face. Oh, she totally just heard you think that. Cool.</p><p>That poor boy was going to be traumatized living with this group. Paul moved your hands from his mouth.</p><p>"My bad!" He shouts at her, before looking down at you. "Sorry babe, I didn't mean to; I'm not used to having to hold my thoughts back all the time." You scowl at him, but looking at his puppy dog eyes you knew you couldn't really be mad at him for long. You sigh.</p><p>"Yeah, I know, it's okay. Just try to be a little more careful, okay? We've got Laddie to think about now, you know?"  And my dignity. He smiles down at you.</p><p>"You're the best babe!" He leans down, littering your face with kisses as you giggle. "And you look amazing in my jacket, by the way. Did you hear me think that? Because I've been thinking it since you walked out."</p><p>"No I didn't; but I'm glad you approve." You smile up at him.</p><p>"This is all very sweet, but Max and your mom are expecting us and because someone decided to sleep in tonight we're already running late." David teases you, smirking as he leans against the wall. You blush when you see him, quickly looking away as you reply.</p><p>"It's not that late." You say, crossing your arms.</p><p>"How would you know?" He asks, moving from his place against the wall to walk toward you. You continue to avoid his gaze as Paul moves away so David can take his place in front of you. "What's wrong kitten? You seem embarrassed." He smirks.</p><p>"I'm not embarrassed." You say, scowling as you force you self to look at him. "Why would I be embarrassed?"</p><p>"Hmm, yeah, why would you be?" He leans down, glancing at your lips before looking back in your eyes. "Wouldn't have anything to do with what Paul was thinking about just now, would it?" You blush a deep crimson.</p><p>"N-no!" You squeak. He laughs at your reaction.</p><p>"Great poker face kitten; completely believable." He says sarcastically.</p><p>"You're actually really mean, you know that?" You pout. He smirks, cupping your face in his hands. He leans down until his lips are next to your ear.</p><p>"Yeah, but I can be nice too, remember?" He whispers, and you shiver. He smirks, moving over to plant and quick kiss on your lips. "Alright kitten, this is fun; but we really do have to go now."</p><p>---</p><p>You and the boys arrive at you grandpa’s house later that night; just like David said Max is already there, sitting with your mom and Sam in the living room. Your grandpa is nowhere to be seen. Since he apparently doesn't like vampires, it only makes since he wouldn't want to be in a room full of them.</p><p>Your mom looks right at you when you all walk in, eyeing you with concern. Concern? Or is it fear. You think to yourself bitterly. In that moment, two hands grab yours. You look to your sides in surprise; Paul and Marko were each holding one of your hands, both giving your hand a light squeeze when they see you glance their way. You smile, looking down. Oh right, guess you weren't really thinking to yourself anymore.</p><p>"Ah good, you've finally arrived." Max says, coming over to great the group. "Glad to see everyone here tonight." He said, looking over at you.</p><p>"Uh, yeah, glad to be here." You reply.</p><p>"Y/N..." Your mom calls from her seat on the couch, Sam sitting silently at the other end. You squeeze Paul and Marko's hands, before letting go and heading over to her.</p><p>"Hey mom." You greet her. She stared up at you, examining you silently. The awkward tension was steadily growing between you and you felt like you had to say something just to break the silence."So uh...how 'bout them Yankees?" You joke. She looks up at you, dumbstruck, before breaking out in a fit of laughter.</p><p>"Oh hun, you know that's the worst joke in the book, right?" She replies. You shrug.</p><p>"You laughed, didn't you?" You retort.</p><p>"Yeah, I guess I did." She smiles. "I'm sorry sweetheart, this is just--well, it's just a lot."</p><p>"I know Mom, I know." I assure her, sitting down on the couch between her and Sam, who instantly scoots away from you. That stings a little, but you try not to let it show. You grab her hands. "I know this is all crazy, and weird, and none of it makes any sense, but Mike and I are still the same people, and I promise you'll adjust--you just have to give it a chance." You smile at her.</p><p>"Oh, you're the same people huh?" Sam butts in. "You kill anyone lately y/n? Because my big sister would never hurt anyone!" He scowls at you from the end of the couch. You look over at him, hurt evident in your eyes as you release your mother's hands.</p><p>"Sam please, you know it's not that simple." You plead.</p><p>"You didn't answer my question." He ignores you. The tension was nearly palpable between you as you tried to think of what you could say to make him understand. It seemed you wouldn't need to, however.</p><p>"Listen here you little shit, y/n doesn't owe you a damn thing." David snaps, scowling at Sam as he walks over to the boy. Sam nearly jumps out of his skin as he stares up at the older boy in fear.</p><p>"Your sister saves your ass when we should have killed you for trying to ice us, constantly babies you and treats you like you're made of glass, and this is how you thank her? Like she's a monster? What the hell's wrong with you, huh?" He snarls, getting angrier the more he talks.</p><p>"David..." You get up and move to his side, putting a your hands on his arm in an attempt to calm him down.</p><p>"Stop babying him y/n! If he can't be grateful for all you've done for him then why bother?"</p><p>"Because he's my little brother David! That's my job! Even if he hates me, it doesn't change anything; I'll always try to protect him." You say. "Now will you please back off? You're scaring him."</p><p>He looks down at you, before glaring at Sam, who jumps with David's attention back on him.</p><p>"You should appreciate all your sister does for you, you little punk. If it wasn't for her, you wouldn't even be breathing right now." He snaps, stalking back over to the other boys. You sigh, shacking your head, before turning your attention back to Sam.</p><p>"You okay? I'm sorry, he shouldn't have-" Before you can finish, Sam jumps off the couches and bolts up the stairs. "Sam!" You call after him, but you hear his door slam shut, and sigh, slumping back down onto the couch. "Great, that went well." You mom comes over, leaning in as she sits down next to you.</p><p>"Um, what was that boy talking about just now?" She asks.</p><p>"Huh? Oh." You say, sitting up. You realized that conversation must have sounded very bad to your poor mother, who had no context for the situation. "That's kind of a long story, but the short version is basically Sam tried to kill the boys over there because they're vampires--I mean he was just trying to save Michael and me--anyway, I saved the boys, and then I convinced them not to kill Sam."</p><p>"And Michael! Don't forget Mikey here was 100% on board with killing us too, and then we spared them both." Marko says, smirking as he slings his arm around Michael's shoulder, who quickly shrugs it off with a scowl.</p><p>"I had no idea." You mom says, looking worried.</p><p>"I know, a lots been going on recently. But it'll be okay. The main thing is that we all stick together." You try and sound confident. She sighs, looking at the ground, before turning her gaze up to you.</p><p>"You're right sweetheart. The most important thing is that we're all together--no matter what." She says, grabbing you hands.</p><p>"Really? Wait, so, does that mean you'll...?" You trail off in a silent question. She nods, smiling at you, and you break out into a wide smile. You throw your arms around her, hugging her tightly.</p><p>"Wonderful news!" Max says, throwing up his hands. "Now, we've got so much to plan..." He says, thinking out loud as he walks toward the kitchen.</p><p>You let go of the embrace, your mom still smiling at you.</p><p>"Alright now that we have that out of the way." She looks over at the group still standing by the door. "So, these boys, they're your um...your...?" She looks at you, eyebrows raised. You look back at her and realize someone must have told her about your 'situation.'</p><p>"Oh right, duh, you guy have never officially met. Well I guess there's no way this isn't going to be weird, so let's just rip the band-aid off, huh?" You say, standing up. You gesture for the boys, and they saunter over like they own the place, and not like they're about to be introduced to their girlfriend's mom as a polyamorous  four-pack of teenage vampires.</p><p>"Mom, these are my boyfriends." You say, gesturing to all four of them. To her credit, your mom looks like she's really trying to keep an open mind. "This is David, Dwayne, Marko, and Paul." You say, indicating who was who as you list off their names. They all smirk at your mom, who was still doing her best to not look too judgmental as she put on her best smile.</p><p>"It's um, it's nice to finally meet you all; Max has told me so much about you boys." She says.</p><p>"Huh, I wonder how those conversations went." David comments absently, and the the others boys snicker. It made you wonder what the relationship between Max and the boys was really like, but now was probably not a great time to ask.</p><p>"Anyway, now you've all met and we can all agree that this is weird for everybody, can move on please?" You plead.</p><p>"Aw, what's wrong y/n; do we embarrass you?" David teases.</p><p>"Seriously David?" You look over at him.</p><p>"Ha, welcome to the club." You mom laughs, looking over at him.</p><p>"Oh my god, this can't be happening." You groan, placing you head in your hands as the boys laugh.</p><p>---</p><p>After a brief visit, Max had come back in to discuss the plans for turning your mom. There were still some things to sort out, but they figured they should get it done the sooner the better, and were planning to turn her tomorrow night. You thought it was just because Max was worried she'd get cold feet; a thought that earned you a glare from Max and a snicker from all the boys.</p><p>With that done, you made you way upstairs to talk to Sam. You wanted to give him some time to cool down after what had happened with David, but you didn't want to just leave things like they were. You knew it was likely a lost cause, but you had to keep trying; he was your little brother after all, what else could you do? You stood outside his door, knocking lightly as you called out to him.</p><p>"Sam? It's me, y/n." You say through the door. At first you hear nothing. No response, no movement. You wait a moment, then sigh, turning to make your way downstairs, before a small voice calls you from the others side.</p><p>"Come in."</p><p>You're surprised to hear him call you in, but do as he says, making your way inside Sam's room. You see him sitting on his bed; hugging a pillow as he stares at you silently.</p><p>"Hey." You greet him as you awkwardly stand in the center of the room.</p><p>"Hey." He replies.</p><p>"Listen, Sammy, about what David said earlier, I just wanted to say that--"</p><p>"Y/N, don't." He cuts you off, holding his hand up. You stop. He looks back at you. It seems like he wants to says something, but can't find the words. You wait, patient as he tries to verbalize his thoughts. Finally, he sighs, giving up on it and moving on to something else. "What'd mom say?" He asks instead.</p><p>"Oh, she's, uh--she's gonna do it." You say, fidgeting with your fingers, nervous how he might take the news. He doesn't seem surprised.</p><p>"When?"</p><p>"Tomorrow night."</p><p>"That soon?" He asks, finally looking worried.</p><p>"I'm sorry Sam, I'm sure that's not what you wanted to hear."</p><p>"No, but maybe..." His face scrunches up in anger and confusion. He was clearly conflicted about what he was feeling, and could help but feel for him. "Maybe I was wrong? I mean it's not wrong to think killing people is bad, I know that. But that jerk was right; you are still my sister. You're a good person, and you've been doing everything like you always have even though you're one of them now. You're not any different then you were before! So if you're still you, but you also have to kill people just to live: what's the right answer?" There were tears welling up in his eyes now, and your heart ached for him. You rush over to him, wrapping him in your arms.</p><p>"Oh Sammy, I'm so sorry, but I don't think there is one." You squeeze him tighter. "I wish I had an easy answer for you, but this is just the price that we have to pay to be together. All of us. I'd like to think we're all good people, but you're right; Michael and I both have to kill people to survive now. Mom will too soon. We can't avoid that, but we'll do it, to stay together. But then we get to be together forever Sammy. Not just until we grow old; we'll never have to say goodbye." You let him go, moving to place your hands on his shoulders. "I just want us all to stay together Sam, as a family."</p><p>"I don't think I can do it y/n." He says, his voice shaky as tears stream down his face.</p><p>"Yes you can Sam, I know you can. Michael say that, I said that; I bet mom will say it too. But trust me, when the time comes, you'll be able to do it." You assure him.</p><p>"How can you be so sure?” He asks.</p><p>"You just have to trust me." You say, taking him back into another tight embrace.</p><p>---</p><p>It had been a few months since your mom had turned, and everything had pretty much calmed down since then.</p><p>She had moved in with Max, the two of them working at the video store at night when they weren't on a date night or off feeding. She insisted on hosting a family dinner night once a week with everyone that was usually hectic and out of control, but it was overall a good time. Usually something ended up broken and there was almost always some sort of sarcastic showboating going on between the boys and Michael, but in the end everyone usually came out relatively unscathed.</p><p>Thankfully for everyone, your telepathy apparently had a certain range on it, so your mom was typically out of that range when you were at the cave; though everyone had to be careful when you all got on the boardwalk at the same time. You definitely didn't want your mom hearing the boys thinking about all the stuff you all were up to, and you really didn't need to be hearing what you mom and Max had been getting up to either. Nasty.</p><p>Sam had agreed to turn, but--to everyone's shocked--you had asked them all to wait a couple more years before turning him. You more than anyone wanted Sam to turn, that was true, but you didn't want to trap him in the life of a 14 year old forever. It was bad enough having Laddie around as an eternal child, but once he'd drank the blood there wasn't much you could do about that; at least with Sam you could let him grow up a little first. You didn't want him to get too much older than you of course, but what's the harm in letting him catch up to you a little before turning him?</p><p>So he was staying with your grandpa, living life business as usual for the most part in preparation for when he would turn. You all agreed to do it on his 17th birthday; still awhile away, giving him some time to adjust to the idea. Still, at least he had agreed. And he was slowly spending more time around you and the boys; once he got past the initial crippling fear of them, he was actually started to like them. It made sense, they were cool after all, even if he was still afraid of David.</p><p>Michael and Star kept to themselves more at first, taking care of of Laddie and doing their own thing. The three of them were sort of like their own little family, but you forced Michael to hang out with you; reminding him he was, in fact, your brother, and that you should hang out sometimes. You made more of an effort to get to know Star as well, and found you actually liked her quite a bit. There would always be a certain level of distrust after what had happened with the Frog brothers, but you couldn't deny you enjoyed her company, and having a girl around to hang out with sometimes was always nice.</p><p>Mostly though, you spend your time with the boys.</p><p>After you got up, you'd all meet up in the main area. Sometimes you'd all hangout together, sometimes you'd have a date night with just one of the boys, or it'd be a night were you'd need to feed, and you'd all go out together.</p><p>Things were never really scheduled, other than your mom's family dinner nights, so you just sort of went with the flow. The boys all want to go to the boardwalk? That's where you're going. Paul wants to take you out to buy a new record that just came out? Guess it's Paul's night tonight. They wanted to try and help you learn how to control your powers? Guess you’re staying in.</p><p>After you got back for the evening, it was all about who you were spending the rest of your night with.</p><p>The dam had broke after you spent your first night with David. After that, nearly every night you ended up sleeping with one of them, which also meant waking up with one of them.</p><p>Initially, they weren't used to sleeping in a bed, so they'd leave to go back to there normal sleeping arrangements; but eventually, one by one, they'd all started staying with you through the daylight hours. You definitely weren't complaining; you loved waking up with one of them sleeping next to you.</p><p>You had exchanged I loved you's with all four of them at this point too, even David which you thought for sure would never happen.</p><p>Paul had been first. He said it while the two of you were cuddling right after the first time you had sex together. He was smiling from ear to ear and clearly head over heels for you.</p><p>Then it was Dwayne. The two of you were snuggled together on the couch reading, and he'd just looked over at you at said it like you were the only thing in the world.</p><p>Marko was third. You two had been on a date on the boardwalk. When he said it you thought he was teasing you because it was Marko, and he had to spend the whole date convincing you was telling you the truth.</p><p>David was last. The two of you had gone out for a ride. He took you to a secluded cliff side that overlooked the ocean. The two of you had sat and talked, then you made out, and before you left he said it totally casually, like he was commenting on the weather, but then he kissed you and you knew he had meant it.</p><p>---</p><p>There has been so many twists and turns in your relationships with the boys. From the day your first met them until now things had changed so much--for you and your family--but you wouldn't take any of it back. You loved the boys, you wanted to be with them, no matter what that meant. Now you had your family along with you and the future was looking bright--even if you all existed in the dark of night.</p><p>You couldn’t wait to see what was waiting for you together out in the darkness.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>